


El rey de Mirkwood

by Myaire21



Series: Historias de Arda [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf, Elves, Gay, Gil-Galad pervert mode on, Incest, LOTR, Legolas - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Rape, Yaoi, legolas save yourself, oropher is a good dad, thranduil is getting crazy, who is Cirthon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaire21/pseuds/Myaire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas decide volver al Bosque Negro a pesar de tener que recibir un gran castigo por parte de su padre, aunque nunca imaginó que se sometería a semejante humillación.</p>
<p>Por su parte, el rey de Mirkwood guarda en su interior miles de penas que empiezan a consumirlo. Mantiene también un secreto que debería llevarse a la tumba. Un secreto que relaciona el derecho a la corona, el anterior rey Gil-Galad, su padre Oropher y al mismo Thranduil.</p>
<p>LegolasxThranduil, ThranduilxGil-Galad, ThranduilxOropher y OropherxGil-Galad</p>
<p>Contiene lemon, violaciones e incesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Su peor castigo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar me gustaría confesar que me costó mucho escribir esta historia, pues me dolía ahí en lo profundo -.- ¿Qué demonios estaba obligando a hacer con mis personajes predilectos, aquellos serios e inteligentes elfos inocentes? Iré al infierno, pero bueno, qué remedio. Al final, tenía que abandonarme al menos una vez a mi mente perversa. Por alguna razón, abandonarme al Lemon me duele más de lo que imaginaba… ¡Pobres, pobres de mis queridos elfos! Espero que les guste y que opinen al respecto. Estos capítulos son más largos que mis otras historias.

Legolas se había convertido en un hermoso y fuerte elfo de 19.000 años, y sin embargo, seguía llevando una actitud tan egoísta e infantil como siempre. A pesar de todos los castigos que le había impuesto desde que era un crío por sus travesuras, no le había hecho recapacitar por más que unos días antes de volver a la acción. Por eso, aquella tarde había decidido que le impondría un castigo que le dejaría marcado de por vida, pero ahora lo veía tumbado en el suelo húmedo, desmayado, con el rostro demacrado por el horror, con su luz casi apagada y aún esposado, y sintió que había cometido un error. Él mismo había hecho la ropa de su hijo jirones en su ira, por lo que agarró su capa y cubrió el cuerpo pálido de Legolas en un momento de lucidez. Él ya era adulto, y tal vez una larga charla y un encierro en el castillo podrían haber bastado. El rey Thranduil había estado tan furioso aquella tarde que ni siquiera había podido pensar con lucidez y había castigado… no, se había vengado de su pobre hojita. Todos aquellos pensamientos oscuros que había guardado en su interior, los mismos que podrían haber causado su muerte, se habían revelado por estar demasiado tiempo encerrados y se habían lanzado hacia la única luz que le quedaba en su vida para poder deshacerse del rey.

La culpabilidad por la muerte de su esposa y el hecho de que Legolas se pareciese tanto a ella, más el odio, la tristeza, la locura, la soledad y el deseo ferviente hacia las relaciones sexuales que habían derivado de aquello se agruparon y se disfrazaron para engañarlo y convencerlo de tener el castigo perfecto. 

En ese momento, Legolas abrió los ojos un poco, lo suficiente para vislumbrar a su padre, que todavía lo observaba con expresión indescifrable. Entonces, pareció recordar lo que había pasado, porque finalmente abrió los ojos al máximo, mirándolo con únicamente terror en sus antes amistosos ojos grises. Luego empezó a llorar en silencio y un segundo después se puso en pie con un gesto de sufrimiento y se fue corriendo encorvado a causa del palpitante dolor, dejando sólo a su padre en las oscuras mazmorras.

Aquella vez fue la última que Thranduil vio con claridad los cabellos rubios de su amado hijo antes de caer casi desvanecido al suelo, y permanecer allí hasta que un guardia lo encontró.

 

****************************** MUCHO ANTES***************************

Había ocurrido tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos cuando Legolas, roto por haber perdido lo que él consideraba su primer amor, se había fugado de su reino para desafiar a su padre y obligarle a que cancelara el destierro de la chica. Había buscado a la elfa para intentar atraerla a su lado, pero después de buscar por medio mundo le informaron en Rivendel que había partido hacia la tierra imperecedera de los elfos antiguos, marchándose a un lugar al que Legolas se había jurado no acudir aún. Así pues, decidió a su pesar olvidarse de todo y volver al Bosque Negro. Pero sesenta años después volvió a abandonar a su padre sin permiso para unirse a la Compañía del Anillo, cuyo cometido era destruir el mal del mundo. Cuando todo terminó decidió permanecer en Rivendel una temporada, pues temía regresar al Bosque Negro. Fue entonces, cuando ya había pasado tres semanas en Imladris, que recibió una misiva de su propio padre, el rey Thranduil. Se había enterado de alguna manera de alguna manera que se encontraba allí, y le ofrecía la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar bajo algunas consecuencias. El príncipe exiliado consideró las opciones y decidió volver al bosque, al menos un tiempo, para descansar y pedir el perdón de su padre por su insolencia.

Ahora estaba hincado de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, mirando fijamente sus botas llenas de barro. Al llegar a palacio, había adivinado el grado de enfado de su padre, pues había ordenado a los guardias tratarlo como un humano cualquiera, y le había concedido una audiencia tras haber permanecido de pie en el vestíbulo toda la mañana. Sentía la mirada azul de su padre en la nuca, y sentía deseos por alzar la mirada y suplicarle su perdón, pero algo le decía que no se atreviera a hablar sin el consentimiento del rey.  
\- “Legolas”- le nombró Thranduil, pero él permaneció inmóvil esperando su orden. Tragó saliva al oír el tono de voz de su padre, tan serio y frío como nunca lo había sido con él.- “Sabes que cometiste un gran error al fugarte hace cinco años sin mi permiso. Sabes que vas a ser castigado duramente. Sabes que yo, a pesar de no tener ninguna obligación, te ofrecí hospitalidad. Deberías saber además que, a pesar de haber demostrado algo de respeto a mi persona al acudir aquí, no serás tratado como el príncipe que un día fuiste. Tendrás que demostrarme que has decidido cambiar tu forma de ser para convertirte en el auténtico príncipe heredero, y no seguir como el cobarde y egoísta que tengo frente a mis ojos. ¿Entendiste tu posición?”  
\- “Sí, mi rey.”-murmuró él aludido, encogiéndose todavía más- “Como usted mande. Está en su derecho castigarme tanto y como usted desee.”  
\- “Bien. Levanta.” -Legolas obedeció, pero siguió con la mirada clavada en sus pies- “De momento estoy demasiado ocupado como para hacerte pasar por tu castigo, por lo que seguirás unos días más de lo necesario con esa deuda. No utilizarás tu habitación, sino que dormirás en una de las mazmorras. Te asignaré un guardia diario para que te vigile e indique cada día dónde ir.”  
\- “¿Dónde ir, mi señor? No entiendo.”  
\- “Desde que amanezca hasta que la luna salga estarás acatando las órdenes por duras que sean de dicho guardia, que te dejará distintos trabajos que tú deberás cumplir a la perfección.”- prosiguió el rey, aún más molesto si cabe y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia- “Vivirás en condiciones mínimas, a las cuales creo que ya estarás acostumbrado. Te permitiré darte un baño dos días en semana. Tienes completamente prohibido salir de palacio. Así será cada día hasta que decida perdonarte.”

Así fue. El joven Legolas fue tratado como su padre le había avisado. Al principio pensó que era un castigo excesivo, que no había sido para tanto, pero no tardó en resignarse y a levantarse antes para que el guardia no aporreara con furia los barrotes al despertarle. Pero luego empezaron a pasar las semanas, y Legolas contó dos meses. Un poco más y alcanzaría un récord. Entonces recordó que su padre no le había dado el castigo inicial, y temió que aquello se alargara más del doble.

Empezaba la segunda semana del segundo mes de castigo. El rey Thranduil le cortó el paso cuando acababa de darse un necesitado baño, aunque fuese en agua casi congelada. Nada más verle, Legolas se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con los mechones más cortos de su cabello. Thranduil ni siquiera le miró, estaba demasiado ocupado diciéndole al guardia que se marchase y les dejase a solas. A lo que se quiso dar cuenta, su padre le agarraba con firmeza del cuello de la camisa y le arrastraba por los corredores. Creyó que iban a hablar en su celda, pues de dirigían a las mazmorras, pero Thranduil le arrastró mucho más profundo. Una cascada rugía a su lado. Habían llegado a la parte más profunda del palacio bajo tierra, allí donde el río comenzaba a tener una gran fuerza. Con el estruendo del agua y tan alejados de cualquier forma de vida inteligente, nadie podría escucharlos.  
\- “Legolas.”- Thranduil soltó al elfo- “Va a comenzar tu verdadero castigo. Escúchame bien, pues vas a acatar todas las órdenes que yo te diga, sin escusa, o el castigo se volverá todavía más violento.”  
El elfo asintió en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Algo en su tono hizo que se estremeciera a pesar del calor que emanaba la tierra a su alrededor. Tuvo problemas para respirar con normalidad, pues el aire se cargaba más y más a cada minuto que pasaba. Quiso acercarse al río y beber su rica y fría agua, pero no movió un músculo ni musitó una sola palabra.  
\- “Tu castigo va a ser la humillación. Dado a que eres mi hijo, me he abstenido a hacer esto en público, pero no te concederé nada más. Ahora mírame a los ojos y no me bajes la mirada.”- Legolas obedeció, y observó con temor la mirada de odio de su padre que a duras penas podía soportar. El rey sacó unas esposas de su túnica.- “Extiende los brazos.”  
Apenas lo hizo, le esposó con fiereza. Luego, con la misma brutalidad, le arrancó la parte superior del uniforme y la arrojó lejos. Thranduil se quitó el cinturón que ajustaba la túnica a su cuerpo, y Legolas supo que iba a azotarle. El cuero pegó a su espalda hasta que ésta se puso rojiza, y repitió el procedimiento en sus brazos, pectorales e incluso su abdomen.  
\- “¡Firme!”- rugía su padre cada vez que se encogía del dolor-  
Legolas procuró que ni una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos, y parpadeaba repetidas veces para contenerlas. El picor era insoportable, y el elfo se mordía el labio para no gritar. Thranduil estaba muy, pero que muy furioso, pero lo que Legolas no sospechaba es que lo maltratara en aún más nivel.

Al fin, su padre pareció cansarse de azotarle, así que dejó caer el cinturón y le permitió a Legolas un leve descanso de unos segundos.  
\- “Bien, ahora quítate las botas y camina a mi alrededor.”  
El pequeño lo hizo y caminó durante tres minutos mientras sentía piedrecitas clavarse en sus pies descalzos y a su padre estudiarlo de arriba abajo, hasta que al fin le dijo que parara y que se desnudara por completo. Dado a que estaba esposado, a Legolas le costó un poco deshacerse de los pantalones, pero cuando lo hizo, comprobó con horror que su padre se había abierto la túnica y bajado un poco sus pantalones, dejando a su vista su miembro.  
\- “Arrodíllate y comienza a masturbarlo, primero con las manos y luego con la boca. Hazlo hasta que esté erecto.”  
Legolas tragó saliva y se acercó con la vista fija en su extraño objetivo. Dudoso, rozó con las palmas el pene de su padre antes de agarrarlo y empezar su labor. Cuando su padre le dio la orden, cerró con fuerza los ojos al besar la puntita del miembro ajeno. Luego, despacio, se metió un poco en la boca.  
\- “No lo roces con los dientes.”- le avisó Thranduil antes de agarrarlo por el pelo y empujar su pene hasta el fondo-  
El otro se atragantó y luchó por alejarse, sintiendo cómo se ahogaba, pero su padre no le dejó ir y empezó a moverse con violencia. El miembro de su padre era demasiado grande al erguirse por completo y por poco se lo metió hasta la garganta. Thranduil le dejó respirar dos segundos y luego siguió con la humillación. El príncipe se agarró a las caderas de su padre porque sintió que se mareaba. Un calor empezó a invadirlo, una abrasión que bajó hasta su propio pene y amenazó con levantarlo también. Si eso seguía así…

Legolas notó con horror que un líquido que no era saliva impregnaba con su olor su boca, pero Thranduil no se salió, sino que volvió a tirar de sus mechones dorados y lo tiró al suelo. Le ordenó que se pusiera de rodillas, y anduvo a su alrededor, mirándole desde todos los ángulos. El elfo pequeño se tapó como pudo su miembro, que empezaba a ponerse erecto, y por desgracia su padre se dio cuenta.  
\- “¿Qué pasa, hojita?”- rió con malicia- “¿Tú también quieres masturbarte, verdad? Pero no necesitas hacerlo para ponerte caliente. Te lo mostraré: ponte a cuatro patas.”  
El tembloroso elfo le hizo caso una vez más, y sintió una de las suaves manos del rey acariciándole el trasero hasta que, inesperadamente, le dio una torta. La espalda de Legolas se arqueó, sorprendido, pero Thranduil le dio de nuevo. Le azotaba una nalga y luego otra, sin descanso. Cuando Legolas miró abajo, vio su pene agrandado. Gimió. ¿Cómo podía ese dolor ponerle de esa manera?  
\- “Delicioso sonido acabas de hacer. Y pronto tendrás más motivos para hacerlos.”-le amenazó Thranduil con una siniestra sonrisa, que hizo estremecerse violentamente a Legolas – “Ya lo verás, mi hojita cobarde.”  
Primero lo hizo tumbarse boca arriba, acariciando su piel aún enrojecida por los azotes. Thranduil besó sin rodeos uno de sus pezones, succionó y luego lo mordió, mientras con la mano derecha pellizcaba su gemelo. Legolas cerró los ojos. No podía creerlo. ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar con la humillación? Su cuerpo desnudo estaba estirado sobre el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y la piel de gallina tensa. Su padre se había puesto de rodillas sobre la parte interior de sus muslos y le obligaba a tener las piernas extendidas en esa parte. Le hacía daño. La mano izquierda del rey le sujetaba del antebrazo estirado clavándole las uñas en la carne y las cadenas empezaban a marcarle también. Thranduil empezó a desvestirse también.  
Se arrodilló sobre un inmóvil y aterrado Legolas y le mordió un dedo, luego el antebrazo, el brazo, una oreja, la clavícula, el hombro, el pezón de nuevo, las axilas, el ombligo, las ingles, y al fin, con una sonrisa que no presentía nada bueno, empezó a mordisquearle el miembro. A cada pellizco, la espalda de Legolas se arqueaba y el elfo soltaba un pequeño grito.  
\- “Calma, hojita, calma.”-se mofó Thranduil- “Ahora viene la mejor parte.”  
Dicho esto dejó de morderle y le dio la vuelta poniéndole a cuatro patas. Legolas se quedó paralizado cuando notó la cabeza del pene de su padre rozar su orificio, pero no le dio tiempo a protestar. Thranduil lo empaló sin contemplaciones, provocando un desgarrador grito de su hijo, que quedó ahogado en el estruendo del río subterráneo. El rey ni siquiera lo había preparado con los dedos, por lo que el culo virgen de Legolas se había visto repentinamente abierto, y dado a que el tamaño y el grosor del pene de Thranduil no tenían nada que envidiar, Legolas casi sintió cómo se desgarraba. Los brazos le fallaron y estampó la cara en el suelo, mientras intentaba respirar. Su padre se movía de forma violenta en su interior apretado, y Legolas sentía que se quedaba sin respiración a cada golpe de caderas. El dolor era intenso y no se atenuaba, haciendo que el pequeño elfo hiperventilara con la garganta seca y obligándole a lanzar largos gritos. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, ni siquiera para suplicar a su padre.  
\- “¿Qué pasa, a la hojita no le gusta el castigo de su Ada?” – siguió riendo el rey sin parar de embestirle- “Pero esto está mal, debes gemir de placer, en vez de lanzar esos gritos cual cerdo condenado. Probemos con otra postura…”  
Lo volvió a tumbar de espaldas como si fuese un muñeco, y levantó sus piernas, sujetándolas con una mano para evitar que las bajara, y siguió embistiéndole. Con la mano libre masturbó rápidamente el miembro de Legolas, y éste, al cabo de unos pocos minutos se corrió con un gemido. Su padre hizo que doblara sus piernas y las acercó a su vientre, y entonces el rey apoyó todo su peso sobre él. Legolas jadeó: se le estaba haciendo más difícil respirar, y todo empeoró cuando Thranduil le puso una mano en el cuello.  
\- “¿Y bien?”- le amenazó- ¿Volverás a desobedecer?”  
Legolas negó como pudo con la cabeza.  
\- “No te oigo hojita, dime, ¿volverás a desafiarme?”  
\- “No, mi señor.” –masculló como pudo el pobre elfo- “Por favor…”  
Thranduil retiró la mano de su cuello y el joven inspiró todo el aire posible. Hacía un calor horrible, le dolía la garganta, el hecho de que su padre le siguiera embistiendo de aquella manera tan bruta no hacía más que revolverle las tripas. Habría vomitado hacía tiempo si no fuera por la postura tan incómoda en la que estaba.  
\- “Supongo que eso puede servir por ahora…”- suspiró pesadamente el rey-  
Era curioso, miraba al techo en actitud ausente, sin prestarle ya la menor atención, pero seguía moviendo las caderas y penetrando a su hijo como si le fuese la vida en ello. Cambió de posición de nuevo tumbando de costado a Legolas y levantando una de sus piernas apoyándola en su hombro para abrirse camino hacia su trasero. Legolas notó el pene del otro rozándose mucho más que antes contra sus paredes, y se salió una vez más. Empezó a gemir, pues Thranduil le rozaba en un lugar muy sensible para él. A pesar de la sensación de ahogo, el elfo pequeño empezó a tener una lejana sensación de placer. Sensación que desapareció al notar el pequeño charco de sangre que había derramado.

Thranduil decidió que así ya era suficiente, y alzó en el aire a su hijo. Se apoyó en la pared más cercana, colocando los pies de Legolas sobre sus piernas y él permaneció de cuclillas sobre él, sumiso a su pesar contempló la espalda de su hijo subir y bajar delante de él, con algunos mechones dorados pegados a ella por el sudor. Hizo un esfuerzo y con un par de embestidas más se corrió al fin. Juzgando por concluido su castigo, soltó las caderas de Legolas y éste cayó al suelo de cabeza con un suspiro. Sin embargo, Thranduil pasó por encima de él sin dignarse a mirarlo. Fue a recoger sus ropas y se las puso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Luego se giró hacia su hijo, y se fijó en que se había desmayado…

 

Legolas le había dicho a su padre que no le desobedecería más, pero esa “promesa” había desaparecido de su memoria. El joven elfo corría por los pasillos con no más que una capa que cubría parte de su cuerpo. Había huido de las mazmorras dejando a Thranduil allí, pero no le importaba, ahora avanzaba encadenado sin atender a las preguntas de los sirvientes con los que se cruzaba. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación, y la abrió con rapidez a pesar de las cadenas. Una vez dentro, y habiéndose asegurado de que no había nadie, puso el cerrojo a la puerta y la terraza, quedándose a oscuras. Avanzó hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella. Se sentía tan pesado como si llevara a un olifante en brazos, así que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó presa de un sueño profundo lleno de pesadillas. 

Se despertó al cabo de muchas horas por el ruido de su estómago vacío. Con lentitud, se incorporó y fue a abrir las cortinas. Descubrió que estaba anocheciendo, por lo que había dormido un día entero. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba las cadenas puestas y recordó el tiempo en las mazmorras con un estremecimiento. No podía quedarse allí. Usó algunas de sus cosas para romper al fin el cierre de las esposas y luego las tiró por la ventana con rabia. ¿Por qué su padre le había hecho eso? No tenía derecho, no tenía sentido. Decidido a marcharse de allí, rebuscó en su armario y descubrió que las sirvientas no habían tocado nada en todo ese tiempo, y todo seguía en su sitio. Desconocía el paradero de las cosas que había usado en la aventura del anillo, pero ni siquiera valoró la oportunidad de recuperar las dagas o el arco de Galadriel. Simplemente cogió unas mudas y algo más de su habitación y habiéndose vestido y arreglándose mínimamente salió por la puerta. No encontró a nadie en su camino, debían de haberse congregado en algún lugar, cosa que no molestó a Legolas para nada.

Bajó a la cocina desierta, y cogió algunos alimentos para el viaje, guardándolos en su macuto. Luego se dirigió a la armería también vacía, y escogió su equipamiento usual: un arco, muchas flechas, dos espadas cortas y una daga. Con eso último se dirigió hacia la entrada del palacio. Había dos guardias allí, los cuales le llamaron la atención. Legolas no les hizo caso y siguió su camino. Si se hubiera detenido le habrían preguntado a dónde se dirigía y podrían haberlo detenido. O eso pensaba.

La verdad era que los guardias tenían intención de detener al príncipe, pero no por otra causa que una grave emergencia: habían encontrado al rey después de muchas horas de búsqueda en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, desmayado en el suelo y con su vida colgando de un hilo. No entendían el cómo ni el por qué, el caso era que el rey estaba en coma sin intenciones de despertar y el príncipe se había encerrado en su habitación para luego irse sin decir nada.

 

Pasaron así diez años sin noticias del príncipe de Mirkwood.

Legolas había viajado unos días hasta Gondor, y había pedido asilo en la Ciudad Blanca. Aragorn se lo dio con gusto, aunque siempre tuvo intenciones de averiguar tan extraña decisión de su amigo alfo, no le cuestionó. Legolas había pasado allí todos esos años, sumido en una especie de niebla de soledad y remordimientos, aunque sólo desaparecía en ella cuando estaba solo, pues acudía con gusto a las muchas celebraciones de la ciudad que seguía alegre por el rey que habían recuperado y la derrota de Sauron. También se mostraba amigable con el dulce hijo de Aragorn y Arwen: Eldarion, con el que tenía una sincera amistad como la tenía con el padre.

Legolas abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación, rodeado de suaves sábanas blancas. Había vuelto a soñar con el castigo de su padre, y presentaba por ello profundas ojeras. Podrían pasar siglos, pero el elfo seguiría teniendo ese recuerdo. Claro estaba que, con tantas cartas semanales que le mandaban desde el Bosque Negro, era aún más difícil olvidarlo. Las cartas sin abrir se amontonaban en su armario, y alguna vez el príncipe había considerado la idea de quemarlas, cosa que nunca hizo por alguna razón. Tal vez algún día se decidiera por leerlas, quien sabe. Se las enviaba la mano derecha de su padre, Cirthon, y ésa era una de las razones por las que Legolas las abandonaba en el fondo del mueble. Si su padre quería disculparse, que le escribiera él mismo, como mínimo, y que acudiera a Gondor si quería en vez de mandar mensajeros como una vez hizo (mensajeros a los que Aragorn tuvo que despachar porque Legolas ni siquiera se dignó a presentarse ante ellos).

Con un suspiro, se levantó y se vistió para ir al desayuno. Aquél día no tenía mucha hambre, por lo que pronto dejó el comedor inclinándose ante los reyes y fue a dar un paseo por la ciudadela. Lo único que echaba de menos de su reino era el bosque. En la Ciudad Blanca sólo había edificios, y te tenías que alejar mucho para llegar a un bosque decente. Aquél día el elfo decidió que no merecía la pena hacer el viaje, y como tampoco le apetecía ir al pequeño jardín que tenían los reyes, siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad. De pronto, un caballero lo interceptó, y Legolas alzó la mirada, visiblemente molesto.  
\- “Perdonadme, señor elfo, pero parecía que no me escuchaba.” –el hombre se inclinó y le tendió una carta- “Ha llegado esta mañana.”  
Legolas no la recogió, y el hombre también se quedó quieto, confundido.  
\- “¿Señor?”  
\- “Llévala al palacio y encárgate de que algún sirviente la deje en mi habitación, no tengo tiempo ahora.” –resopló-  
Se giró sin esperar la respuesta del hombre y se perdió entre la multitud. Tardó más de lo normal en regresar, y para cuando volvió ya era casi la hora de comer. No solía salir por las mañanas. Se encontró con Aragorn en el patio, y el rey le llamó la atención.  
\- “¡Legolas! ¿Dónde has estado? Mi hijo ha preguntado mucho por ti y el por qué no acudías a las clases de arco.”   
Legolas lo miró desconcertado, se había olvidado por completo. ¿Dónde había tenido la cabeza?  
\- “En fin… le he dicho que te espere en tu habitación, espero que no te moleste mucho.”  
\- “No, fue mi culpa… Estuve pensando mucho, no he tenido una buena noche. Iré a disculparme con Eldarion.”  
El elfo inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación perseguido por un mal presentimiento. Horas antes habían enviado la carta a su habitación, y si la habían dejado en algún lugar a la vista, el joven y curioso Eldarion la podría haber abierto. ¿Y qué entonces? Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando entró en la estancia y vio el sobre roto encima de la cama. El príncipe semi-elfo se giró hacia él, sobresaltado, y el rubio vio que tenía la carta en las manos.  
\- “¡Legolas!” – el joven moreno parecía preocupado y avergonzado, pero en su mirada seguía estando ese brillo de impaciencia que siempre tenía- “Tardabas mucho y mi padre me dijo que te esperara aquí. Cuando entré vi la carta y como ponía urgente, decidía abrirla para ahorrarte tiempo y…”  
El niño se asustó ante la mirada seria del elfo.  
\- “¡Sé que suena a una mala escusa pero…! ¡Qué demonios, es una excusa! Tenía curiosidad, y es verdad que me preocupaba que fuese urgente.”  
\- “Ya basta, Eldarion, no es necesario, te comprendo. Pero dame la carta.” –le cortó el elfo. Para su consternación el otro se apartó un poco- “¿Príncipe?”  
\- “Yo… me gustaría preguntar algo…”  
\- “Puedes preguntar si quieres, pero dame la carta.”  
El príncipe moreno le tendió al fin el papel y el elfo lo dobló sin mirarlo. Tenía intención de meterlo en el sobre y guardarlo junto a las demás cuando el príncipe formuló al fin su duda y provocó que el rubio se parara en seco.  
\- “Bien, ¿si su padre estaba tan gravemente enfermo, por qué no acudió a visitarlo?”- Legolas se giró bruscamente hacia él- “Mi padre me dijo que había tenido un problema con su padre antes de que yo naciera, y que por eso ahora vives con nosotros. Pero en la misiva menciona otras veces que te han mandado mensajes, y tú no has respondido a ninguna. Dime, ¿tan malo fue el problema, Legolas? ¿Legolas?”  
El elfo se había quedado completamente paralizado. ¿Enfermo? ¿Su padre?   
\- “¿Cómo que enfermo?”- susurró-  
\- “Sí, en coma. Lo pone en el mensaje”- respondió el niño confundido. De repente, le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.- “¿Acaso no ha leído ni una sola de sus cartas?”  
Legolas negó levemente con la cabeza, aturdido. ¿Qué había en la carta? Bajó la mirada con lentitud, dispuesto a averiguarlo.  
Al príncipe Legolas, actual residente de la Ciudad Blanca. Del senescal del Bosque Negro, Cirthon.  
Mi príncipe, me dirijo a usted una vez más para informarle sobre el estado de su padre, el rey Thranduil. Desgraciadamente, el señor sigue en el mismo estado que la última vez que lo escribí, y si ha habido algún cambio ha sido, desgraciadamente, negativo. Como ya le informé en veces pasada, el espíritu del rey sufrió una grave herida. Dado a que los elfos somos sensibles a esos casos, tememos cada vez más por su vida. Le suplico una vez más que venga a visitarlo.   
Sabemos que ésa herida tuvo algo que ver con su segunda desaparición. El rey podría haberse desmotivado tanto tras su marcha que se sumió en un estado de coma del que no parece ser capaz de despertar. Si el motivo de su marcha fue el castigo que su padre le impuso, le pedimos, por duro que fuera, su perdón. Recuerde que tal vez sea la culpa lo que ate a su padre en ese estado de inconsciencia que lo arrastra poco a poco a la oscuridad.   
Mi príncipe Legolas Hojaverde, se lo suplicamos de nuevo, su padre lo necesita, el reino lo necesita, yo lo padre lo necesito. Por favor, dese prisa, su padre se desvanece cada día más, su luz se apaga…

Al terminar de leer aquél desesperado mensaje por atraer su atención, Legolas lo dejó caer al suelo. Se sentó en la cama cuando las piernas le fallaron y Eldarion fue en su ayuda. ¿Cirthon, senescal? ¿Su padre al borde de la muerte? ¿La culpa del castigo? Legolas no entendía nada y a la vez todo lo encajaba. Si su padre no le había escrito personalmente era por una razón, si se habían mandado mensajeros a suplicarle su regreso había una razón. Thranduil… su padre… lo necesitaba para seguir con vida. Si no iba a su encuentro se quedaría definitivamente huérfano, cosa que fue el terror del joven cuando perdió a su madre.

Legolas se tapó los ojos con las manos. Todo el odio que le había guardado a su padre esos diez años desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando a la vista sus verdaderos sentimientos. Recordó después de la muerte de su madre cómo el rey se había deprimido y se había negado a salir de su habitación, y Legolas había ido todas las noches a llorar a su puerta, hasta que un día el rey había abierto la puerta y le había pedido perdón, llevándolo en brazos hasta su lecho. A partir de ese día habían dormido juntos hasta mucho después, y casi no se había separado de él. Recordó con cariño todos los momentos padre-hijo que habían compartido hasta entonces, recordó todos los favores que el rey le había permitido, todo los lujos y los desafíos que Thranduil había superado para complacerle. Y entonces, se dijo el príncipe con dolor, entonces él lo había abandonado. Se había marchado tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y había vuelto sólo para desobedecer sus órdenes y unirse a la Compañía del Anillo. Su padre se había desesperado creyendo que había muerto, le había causado con sus caprichos la mayor depresión de su vida. Tal vez si aquella vez, cuando lo había castigado tan duramente… si se hubiese quedado un poco, si se hubiese dado cuenta de que en la mirada del rey sólo había remordimientos y soledad… Porque él sabía que su padre no era así, que había tenido una buena razón para hacerlo. Pero Legolas no le había hecho caso a la realidad: se había conformado con pensar que su padre le había traicionado y le había tratado injustamente (Cosa que de alguna forma era cierto y a la vez no).  
\- “¿Legolas?”-oyó muy lejos la voz de Eldarion, y volvió a la realidad-  
\- “Eldarion, tienes que ayudarme.”- anunció- “He cometido un error y me he encerrado en una burbuja hasta ahora. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado a salir de ella, aunque inconscientemente. Ahora quiero que me ayudes.”  
Legolas se dirigió convencido hasta el armario y abrió el cajón donde contenía las cartas.  
\- “Saca las cartas del sobre y ve amontonándolas en el suelo, procura que estén en orden. Debo leerlas todas.”  
Eldarion supo que su amigo tenía una buena razón para ello y por eso obedeció sin rechistar.

Las cartas trataban más o menos de lo mismo: le suplicaban que volviera a la vez que le iban informado del estado de su padre, inmóvil en su lecho desde hacía diez años, sostenido a duras penas por los curanderos, que aplicaban su magia para que el rey no se desvaneciera, o al menos, que tardara más en hacerlo. Las primeras cartas parecían una especie de regañina de Cirthon, y luego se tornaban más suaves hasta que le rezaban. En una le avisaba de que habían mandado mensajeros si lo que quería era hablar cara a cara con alguien, y luego le preguntaba el por qué no se había dignado a mostrarse ante ellos. Con cada carta que leía, a Legolas se le encogía más y más el corazón.  
\- “Ésa era la última.” –anunció entonces Eldarion- “¿Y ahora?”  
\- “Ahora, amigo mío, vayamos a la comida. Les comunicaré a tus padres que voy a marchar esta misma tarde al Bosque Negro.”- sentencio Legolas levantándose del suelo- “Tal vez no me veáis en mucho tiempo.”  
Dicho esto los dos bajaron al comedor, donde ya les esperaban los reyes de Gondor. A media comida, Legolas pidió un alto y anunció su marcha.  
\- “Tu deseo es obviamente concedido, amigo elfo.”-habló Aragorn- “Pero, ¿A qué viene tan de repente?”  
\- “Pedí asilo en vuestro reino sin dar explicación alguna y vosotros me aceptasteis en vuestro castillo. La razón de mi huida del Bosque Negro no fue otra que el castigo que me impuso mi padre por haberle desobedecido una vez más…” –por mucho que quisiera confesar, no podía decirles la verdadera naturaleza del castigo, menos aún en la comida y en compañía de un niño- “… humillación que yo consideré injusta y cruel, sin considerar el sufrimiento al que había sometido a mi padre, Thranduil. Cuando se enteraron en el reino que había llegado a la Ciudad Blanca, empezaron a mandarme misivas que me reclamaban. Pero yo, aún sumido en mi egoísmo, me negué a leer. La última carta que me han enviado esta misma mañana ordené que la llevaran a mi habitación, y Eldarion que se hallaba allí, preocupado porque fuese urgente, decidió abrirla.”  
Arwen le dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo.  
\- “Pero dado a que ese gesto me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver la realidad, no merece castigo alguno por su falta de modales. Acabo de enterarme que luego de mi tercera huida mi padre cayó en una grave depresión, y al ser un elfo eso por poco le causa la muerte. Desde hace diez años, mi padre está en coma, y los consejeros del reino me ruegan que vuelva para intentar traerlo de vuelta.”  
Los reyes se encogieron de terror al oír esas palabras.   
\- “El rey de los elfos merece nuestro respeto, iremos a visitarlo también…”  
Pero Legolas negó con la cabeza.  
\- “Si está en ese estado ha sido por mi culpa. No debo involucrar a nadie, por más que queráis ayudar, tenéis un reino al que cuidar. Y yo también. No me despegaré del castillo hasta que mi padre se recupere por completo, por lo que es probable que no me veáis por mucho tiempo.”  
Entonces, Aragorn, a regañadientes, le dejó marchar. Legolas no tardó ni dos horas más en salir a caballo por las puertas de la Ciudad Blanca, y galopó durante cinco días sin apenas descanso para llegar al linde de Mirkwood. Le tomó una jornada entera abrirse paso hasta el castillo, dado a que el caballo no podía correr el riesgo de tropezarse.

Cuando los guardias lo reconocieron, se inclinarse casi hasta tumbarse en el suelo. Dirigieron su caballo al establo y sus pertenecías a su habitación. Avisaron a Cirthon, y este lo recibió de la misma manera, y enseguida le llevó donde yacía Thranduil.  
\- “Perdóneme, Cirthon, fui un tonto.” –le dijo, y el anciano elfo se volvió hacia él con una mueca de asombro- “Nunca leí ninguna de las cartas que me envió porque seguía odiando a mi padre. Por accidente terminé leyendo la última, y es el mejor accidente de mi vida.”  
\- “¿Odiaba al rey Thranduil, mi señor?”-preguntó el senescal, pálido- “¿Fue por el castigo que le impuso?”  
\- “Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de ello.”-cortó el elfo joven al percatarse de que Cirthon no sabía nada-   
Llegaron a la habitación del rey, y Legolas alzó la mano, pero la bajó al instante.   
\- “No tiene caso llamar.” –masculló mientras entraba-  
Miró a su alrededor. La estancia estaba limpia y ordenada, y el lecho estaba cubierto por unas cortinas blancas. Avanzó hacia él y las apartó con algo de temor. Contempló a su padre, sin respiración. El monarca estaba tapado hasta los hombros con suaves sábanas, con los brazos descansando sobre su pecho, al igual que lo hacían los cadáveres en sus funerales, y Legolas se estremeció. Los cabellos rubios de su padre estaban sueltos y esparcidos por la almohada, sin brillo, al igual que su rostro demacrado. Además de mostrar unas grandes ojeras, el hechizo que ocultaba su quemadura había desaparecido, dejando ver con claridad la gran cicatriz en su cara, que mostraba una gran tristeza. Estaba muy flaco. Su respiración era débil, y su pecho apenas se elevaba.

Aquello pudo a Legolas, quien cayó de rodillas, sollozando en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho? Notó la mano de Cirthon dándole apoyo, pero el príncipe le pidió que los dejaran a solas. Con lentitud, Legolas tomó la mano de su padre, sentándose a su lado. La rozó suavemente con los labios.  
\- “Perdóname, padre. Nunca debí dejarte sólo. Sé que fue cruel abandonarte tantas veces…” –susurró- “¿Pero sabes? Me dolió mucho tu castigo, y no sólo por… ya sabes, eso… Me dolió mucho más el hecho de que fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Me dolió porque estabas traicionándome.”  
Calló, tal vez esperando que su padre le respondiera. Obviamente no fue así, y una nueva oleada de lágrimas inundó los ojos del príncipe, que se desbordaron. Sus lágrimas salpicaron como una suave y salada lluvia la mano de Thranduil, que seguía inerte.  
\- “Aunque supongo que me lo merecía. Yo te traicioné muchas veces, y tal vez tú sólo querías hacerme sentir el mismo dolor. Pero, ¿por qué de esa forma? Dime por qué, padre, te lo suplico, no quiero temerte más. Te prometo que te perdonaré si abres los ojos… padre… Ada…”-le llamó- “Aunque no tienes que forzarte, sólo descansa un poco más si lo deseas. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes, te lo prometo.”  
Con una triste sonrisa se tumbó junto a él y se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, oyendo sus débiles y separados latidos.

Pasaron los días, y para sorpresa de todos, el rey recobró color poco a poco. Legolas se dedicaba a hablarle dulcemente, contándole todo lo que había hecho en Gondor y todos sus anteriores viajes. Le habló de las alegrías que se vivían después de la derrota de Sauron, le habló del color verde que recobraban los alrededores de la Puerta Negra, le habló de los nuevos reyes de la Ciudad Blanca y su hijo, que había mostrado una gran admiración por el príncipe elfo. Le recordó todos los momentos en los que había pasado miedo de pequeño y que había acudido a él y se había ocultado entre sus sábanas. Le hizo promesas y promesas, jurando convertirse en el príncipe perfecto que su padre quería que fuera.

Thranduil, por su parte, sentía que las sombras que lo rodeaban desaparecían una por una, después de haber estado lo que le habían parecido milenios encerrado por ellas. Hasta que, cuando todo estaba gris en vez de negro, notó algo húmedo y abrió los ojos. Durante unos segundos no vio nada, y luego unas formas borrosas comenzaron a moverse. Tardó unos minutos en ver claramente.

Legolas siguió lavando el pecho pálido de su padre, y entonces alzó la mirada para recoger más agua cuando se dio cuenta. Thranduil lo observaba en silencio. Legolas dejó caer el paño húmedo y notó como el mundo se detenía. Llorando, abrazó a su padre y alzó la cabeza del rey para apoyarla en su pecho.  
\- “Ada…”-sollozó-  
Thranduil solamente parpadeó, mirando al vacío, pues no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Legolas se dio cuenta de ello y se movió para que su cara quedase en el campo de visión del otro. Los ojos de Thranduil volvieron a enfocarse y una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa apareció en su rostro, mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba de su ojo sano. Su pequeña hojita estaba allí con él. ¿Por qué? Le había hecho tanto daño aquella vez...  
\- “Sabía que despertarías, Ada.” –le susurró Legolas a la oreja- “Siento haberme ido por tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes? Apenas llegué hace dos semanas… pero ya no he separado de ti.”  
Thranduil quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que el que tenía que disculparse era él, pero Legolas seguía llorando y él ni siquiera notaba el cuerpo. No podía moverse por mucho que lo intentara. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, Legolas le sacudía ligeramente. En la habitación había muchos elfos, y el rey reconoció a Cirthon y otros consejeros. Todos parecían muy felices porque despertara por fin.

Para su desesperación, empezaron a pasar los meses y él seguía sin poder moverse apenas. Legolas lo alimentaba con suaves purés y bebidas dulces, y con caricias y besos el rey mejoraba lentamente. Se había sometido, según los sanadores, a una gran presión y era increíble que siguiese con vida después de aquello y que se recuperara tan rápidamente. Muchas veces intentó formular palabras, pero su hijo o cualquier otra persona lo detenía y le decía que debía esperar para eso, además, su cuerpo debía adaptarse a estar activo después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez por eso sentía todas esas agujas clavándose repetidamente por todo su cuerpo, sin descanso.

Una noche se despertó y al girar la cabeza descubrió a Legolas durmiendo a su lado, como hacía desde que había despertado, tal vez algo más. Quiso llamarlo, pero sólo sus labios formularon su nombre, sin emitir sonido alguno. Con esfuerzo alzó un brazo y apoyó la palma en la mejilla de Legolas, acariciándolo. El joven abrió un poco los ojos.  
\- “Padre…” –murmuró somnoliento-  
\- “Per….pe…”-susurró como pudo el rey, haciendo que el príncipe lo mirara con sorpresa- “Perdóname…”  
\- “Ada…”- Legolas contuvo las lágrimas y le sonrió, irguiéndose un poco- “¡Por supuesto que te perdono! Me alegra mucho que ya puedas hablar, aunque sea un poco.”  
\- “Te qui…e…ro”  
\- “Yo también, Ada.”  
Legolas se inclinó y besó sin pensar a su padre en los labios. El rey pareció sorprendido, pero luego cerró los ojos y le correspondió con cariño, abrazándolo e intentando apretarlo contra su pecho. Legolas se acurrucó junto a él y lo besó más veces, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Tuvo que pasar un año entero hasta que el rey pudiese hablar con normalidad, ocultar su rostro quemado con un hechizo y levantarse para dar unas pequeñas vueltas a su habitación. En todo ese tiempo Legolas no se separó de él, ni un solo día. Varias veces el rey intentó hablar del día en las mazmorras para solucionarlo, pero Legolas siempre le decía que no quería volver a ese momento, que lo había perdonado, y que comprendía sus razones. Thranduil nunca quiso rendirse, pero terminó dejándolo en el olvido como Legolas quería. Pasaron dos años más antes de que Thranduil pudiera actuar como siempre lo había hecho.   
\- “Hijo mío.” –lo llamó un día mientras paseaban por los jardines. El joven se giró hacia él- “Vamos a aquél banco, quiero contarte un secreto…”  
\- “Sí padre.”- aceptó Legolas llevándolo del brazo a pesar de que no lo necesitaba- “¿De qué se trata?”  
\- “Es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y que nunca he contado a nadie, incluso se lo oculté a tu madre. Estuvimos involucrados el rey Gil-Galad, mi padre Oropher y yo, y aunque fue un suceso que juré llevarme a la tumba, no deseo ocultarte nada, hojita mía. Lo que viene a continuación tal vez te impacte…”


	2. 2. El secreto de la corona

“Mi padre, Oropher, también me humilló de una manera parecida, pero delante del mismísimo rey Gil-Galad y unos guardias. El rey no había tenido herederos, y deseaba tener a alguien que pudiera sucederlo. Mi padre decidió intentar convencerlo de que yo fuera el elegido, dado a que esto también le beneficiaría a él. Desafortunadamente para mí en ese momento, Gil-Galad resultó tener cierta preferencia por los varones en sus noches de lujuria. El rey le dijo a mi padre que si conseguía traer a algún muchacho que lograse excitarlo, me nombraría heredero. Mi padre le llevó los tres chicos más apuestos de sus tierras, pero el rey no mostró interés. Oropher sabía que yo era más apuesto, y aunque al principio el orgullo de padre le pudo, terminó ofreciéndome a mí.”

*****************************************************************************

 

Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a mi padre, que sonreía al ver que había captado la atención del rey. El rey me observaba de arriba a abajo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó. Alzó mi rostro e hizo que le mirase a los ojos. Me sonrojé y él sonrió todavía más.  
\- “Eres un ser hermoso. Tus ojos son tan azules que me recuerdan a los zafiros más caros, al océano un día calmado y al cielo despejado al mismo tiempo. Tienes unos labios perfectos, rosados como una doncella, algo carnosos y seguramente dulces como la más exquisita fresa. Tu rostro pálido se hace notar cuando te sonrojas y te pones más hermoso todavía, te asemejas a una frágil muñeca de porcelana.”-acarició mi pelo recogido con hermosas joyas- “Tu pelo tiene un color muy hermoso: del color del oro más puro. Es liso y suave, y me dan ganas de meter mi cara en él para dejar que me acaricie el rostro. Eres joven todavía, pero sé que cuando crezcas serás alto y fuerte, más que tu padre. Él me ha contado lo que yo ahora veo en tus ojos: eres un chico educado como tu rango indica. Serio y astuto como pocos, he de añadir. Sabrías arreglártelas para salir de muchos apuros...”  
Al fin se apartó de mí, y yo me incliné.  
\- “No soy merecedor de tantos de sus halagos, majestad.”  
\- “Por supuesto que lo eres. Tú y tu hermosa voz que imita las campanillas y los cantos de los pájaros. Te habría elegido como mi sucesor nada más verte, sino fuera porque la prueba que impongo para llegar al mando es algo más compleja. Pero confío en que tu padre sepa cómo venderme bien tu cuerpo, pues él es un bien negociador y tú un hermoso elfo.”  
Mire a mi padre dudoso cuando se acercó a mí, pues nadie me había dicho que había de vender mi cuerpo. Me indicó en susurros que no dijese ni una palabra. Comenzó a desvestirme, y yo miré a mi alrededor pidiendo ayuda en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. No fue un movimiento del todo erróneo, pues al rey se le enterneció la mirada un segundo, antes de volver a su asiento para contemplarme con más comodidad.

La última de mis prendas cayó al suelo con un suspiro, y yo quise taparme mi miembro, pero mi padre lo impidió.  
\- “Extiende los brazos y separa las piernas.”  
Lo hice, e intenté procurar no llorar del miedo. Esperé así hasta que mi padre me quitó hasta la última de las joyas de mi cabello y lo dejó suelto por mi espalda y sobre mis hombros.  
\- “Su belleza no se detiene en su rostro, como veo.”- murmuro el rey- “Quiero averiguar su tamaño real, Oropher. Dile que no sea tan tímido.”  
Miré a mi padre, cada vez más asustado, pues él siempre me había prohibido tocarme.  
\- “Thranduil, es una orden directa del rey.”  
Con un suspiro, empecé a masturbarme con manos inexpertas, hasta que después de unos minutos, mi pene dejó de hacerle caso a la mente y se irguió hacia el placer. Jadeé.  
\- “Vaya, vaya. No tendrás envidia de nadie dentro de unos siglos, jovencito. Dale la vuelta y enséñame lo que seguramente probaré.”  
Oropher me agarró de los hombros y me puso de espaldas. Por un momento pensé haber visto un rastro de pena en sus ojos, pero enseguida volvieron a ser de piedra. Me hizo doblarme por la mitad. Tuve miedo porque sabía qué era lo que les mostraba al rey y sus guardias.  
\- “Apoya las manos en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio.”- me aconsejó mi padre-  
Presionó mi espalda para que la bajase más. Entre mis piernas vi al rey alzar las cejas.  
\- “Pero qué tenemos aquí...”  
\- “Mi hijo es virgen, por supuesto. No ha tocado a nadie y nadie le ha tocado. Puede ser completamente suyo. Thranduil, separa las piernas más.”  
Lo hice con cuidado para no caerme. Mi padre agarró mis nalgas y las separó dejando ver mi orificio.  
\- “Adar...”- susurré, pero él no me hizo caso-  
\- “Es tan tierno...”.- suspiró el rey, acercándose.  
Al llegar hasta mí, se arrodilló y me lamió el orificio. Grité del susto, mi padre mi miró como si fuese a matarme, pero se relajó cuando el rey empezó a reír.  
\- “No temas pequeño, no te penetraré aquí.... Sólo quiero probarte.”  
Me metió un dedo en la boca. Yo me quede atónito. Luego acercó el dedo húmedo a mi orificio y lo introdujo despacio. Yo grité bajito, y sentí que me templaban las piernas. Mi padre y el rey me sujetaron. Noté que mi padre empezaba a ponerse nervioso.  
\- “No seas miedica Thranduil, es sólo un dedo.”  
\- “No eches la bronca al chico, Oropher. Es un dedo, cierto, nada en comparación, pero es su primera vez y está nervioso. Lo noto apretado y es normal, no te preocupes, yo le enseñaré a mantenerse firme.”  
Mi padre lo miró, atónito.  
\- “Sí, Oropher, aceptaré a tu hijo en mi cama y como futuro heredero.”  
Jadeé. El rey movía el dedo cada vez más velozmente, y rozaba mi punto frágil de vez en cuando. Él lo encontró al fin y con una sonrisa apretó el lugar. No pude soportarlo más, y me salí soltando un largo gemido.

El semen manchó el suelo después de salir despedido de mí. El rey sacó su dedo de mi culo al fin, y yo caí de rodillas. Noté que el rey se marchaba, y cuando me giré se estaba limpiando la mano.  
\- “Enhorabuena, jovencito. Descansa esta noche. Oropher, no le hagas acudir a sus lecciones, déjalo dormir. Después de ver como a reaccionado ahora, será mejor que le hables de cuáles son las pruebas que aún debe pasar, porque si no, volverá a temblar y no será de mi completo agrado.”  
Mi padre asintió mientras me ponía mis ropas de nuevo.  
\- “Ah, debe acudir mañana a mi alcoba cuando el sol se ponga.”  
\- “Sí, mi señor.”  
Salimos de aquél lugar, y mi padre me guió hasta mi habitación temporal. Me eché en la cama y sollocé en silencio, sin darme cuenta de que mi padre seguía allí. Se acercó a mí y me hizo sentarme.  
\- “Hijo mío, siento mucho haberte hecho eso sin avisarte primero. Realmente estoy orgulloso de lo bien que te has portado.”  
Dicho eso, me abrazó con cariño. Con un cariño que no me había dado desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
\- “Adar.... Yo tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme.”  
\- “Lo sé, pero debes ser fuerte. El rey te ha cogido cariño y creo que te tratará bien. Si consigues complacerle, serás el futuro rey, aunque tendrás que pasar algunas noches más con él.”  
Me abracé con fuerza a mi padre y le pedí que se quedara conmigo aquella noche.  
\- “Me quedaré hasta que te duermas si lo deseas, pero luego tengo que aclarar cosas con el rey. Cuando termine volveré y hablaremos en cuanto tengas ganas.”  
Asentí levemente. Sospeché que la prueba a la que me iba a someter tendría algo que ver con acostarse con el rey y dejar que me penetrase, así que quería pasar aquella noche abrazado a mi padre, que había sido mi héroe y mi ejemplo a seguir desde pequeño.

Mi padre cumplió su promesa. En cuanto me quede dormido, salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Cuando desperté, aún no había vuelto, y aproveché para cubrirme con las suaves sábanas. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el centro del lecho cuando entró mi padre. Salí rápidamente de allí, avergonzado. Él me sonrió, tal vez con algo de tristeza.  
\- “Hijo mío.”-susurró al sentarse en mi cama-  
Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pierna. Noté que me acariciaba el cabello.  
\- “¿Eso fue lo que estuviste haciendo estos días?”-le interrogué- “¿Llevar a elfos ante el rey y mostrarle cada rincón de su cuerpo?”  
\- “Sí.”   
\- “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”  
\- “No quería... Bueno, si ibas a pensar mal de mí en algún momento, prefería que lo pensases menos tiempo.”  
\- “Sé que tienes tus razones... No puedo culparte, eres mi padre y sabes qué debes hacer.”  
\- “¿Y tú no?”  
\- “Yo ya no lo sé... Hasta ayer quería seguir tus pasos como conde, pero si el rey me acepta... Me convertiré en rey, y tendré que pasar muchas noches como si fuese un simple juguete.”  
\- “Si te esfuerzas, serás más que un juguete para él.”- mi padre dejó de acariciarme y me hizo mirarle a los ojos. Mi padre tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes- “Me ha pedido que te enseñe a ser un buen amante estas horas, Thranduil, él quiere algo más que un juguete, él quiere un ángel perfecto que en cuanto lo haga suyo le haga sentir el mayor placer de su vida.”  
\- “¿Qué quieres decir con enseñarme a ser un amante?”- le interrogué con temor-  
\- “Quiero decir que debo enseñarte a tener relaciones sexuales. Escucha, el rey es una especie de amigo mío, pero se olvida de que su amigo es el padre de su amante, y me ordena hacer cosas que no debería hacer un padre.”  
\- “Ada...”  
Mi padre sonrió. Me acarició la mejilla.  
\- “Quiero pedirte que confíes en mí. Si no quieres dormir más esta mañana, empezaremos ahora las lecciones.”  
Temblé, pues seguía sin saber a qué se refería.  
\- “Quiero hacerlo ahora, padre.”-contesté sin embargo-  
\- “Buen chico.”- me indicó que me apoyara sobre los grandes cojines- “Thranduil, la prueba a la que te tienes que someter es difícil. Deberás acudir esta noche a la alcoba del rey y satisfacer las necesidades sexuales del rey. Como eres tan hermoso, y además virgen, el rey ya te tiene echado el ojo y te será más fácil. Esta noche él gobernara solamente para ti, y tú tendrás que moverte como él diga, pero si pasas la prueba, te llamará más veces y como amante que serás deberás acudir las noches que te solicite sin queja alguna. Si sólo es él el que actúa, pronto se aburrirá de ti, porque efectivamente serás un muñeco. Podrás tener cada vez más experiencia con cada noche, pero irás demasiado lento, pues no te has criado para ello como otros muchachos. Después de que deje su simiente dentro de ti por primera vez, podré darte las clases de amante como es debido.”- soltó un suspiro-“El cómo moverte, cómo y cuándo gemir y todas las posturas de placer... Hoy me gustaría pasar el día contigo y hablar de lo que tú piensas que debes saber para tu primera noche.”  
Asentí sin decir palabra. No podía creer que mi padre estuviese dispuesto a pasar el día conmigo. Oropher se quitó los zapatos y se sentó muy cerca de mí: notaba su aliento caliente en la sien.  
\- “Oh, mi hermoso Thranduil”- me susurró a la oreja- “Vas a crecer, van a mostrar tu flor sin que haya madurado completamente, pero tu público pagará millones por verla igualmente. Cuando tu madre murió, te convertiste en la única luz de mi vida, y te aseguro que hago esto con el convencimiento de que en un futuro puedas reemplazar los rayos de luz del sol a tus súbditos, aunque antes tengas que pasar por una época de inestabilidad mental y humillación. Quiero que me hables de lo de ayer, que me cuentes todas tus dudas”.- me dijo acomodándose en el lecho y tumbándose a mi lado cuan largo era-  
Tiró suavemente de mí y me colocó medio cuerpo sobre su pecho, pidiéndome que le abrazara. Con gusto le obedecí, y luego empecé a confesarle todo a susurros, con miedo de que alguien me oyera.  
\- “Creo que lo que más me impresionó fue que me desnudarás tú mismo, y que me permitieras por primera vez masturbarme. Luego, cuando estaba de espaldas, sentí la mirada de todos en mi intimidad, y tú me agarraste el trasero y les enseñaste abiertamente mi orificio.”  
\- “Creo que te entiendo: no te gusta que muchos miren a la vez tu cuerpo, y es compresible, pero con el rey no habrá nadie, te lo aseguro. Luego está el hecho de que sientas que te he traicionado, no podrías estar más en lo cierto, pero si sirve de algo, a partir de ahora será el rey quien te maneje. Lo que me sorprende y me da cierto gusto es que tengas miedo aún en la situación de masturbarte y todo eso, las cosas que yo te había prohibido. Eso me asegura que tengo un hijo excelente.”  
Me abrazó con fuerza.  
\- “No te voy a echar la bronca porque te masturbes, ni porque hagas cualquier cosa erótica, dado a que es algo a lo que vas a dedicarte. Y además sumando el hecho de que soy yo el que te obliga...”  
Hablé con mi padre durante horas, en la cama, en la comida, dando un paseo, en la merienda y en la cena. En esta última yo estaba más que nervioso, y no pude comer mucho, pero me dijo que sería mejor así si desafortunadamente la penetración me hacia una reacción, como vómitos o dolor de tripa. Eso no me calmó, todo lo contrario, pero seguía abrazado a mi padre y a punto de ver al rey, por lo que no tenía tiempo para lloriquear. Mi padre me dijo que no me pusiera el pijama, y me enfundó en una ligera bata para llegar al dormitorio del rey.  
\- “Recuerda todo lo que te he aconsejado, lucecita mía.”- me dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta y me dio un beso en la frente- “Yo estaré aquí fuera, haciendo ronda, para evitar que nade se acerque. Esfuérzate, sólo te falta un poco para llegar a ser rey.”  
Asentí. Mi padre me giró hacia la puerta de madera que ahora me parecía la boca de un dragón, y en ese momento dejé de notar su tacto por primera vez en el día. Temblando, llamé a la puerta. Gil-Galad no tardó en abrir, para mi horror. Iba en una bata, al igual que yo y descalzo. Me invitó a pasar. Tuve la intención de mirar atrás para despedirme de mi padre, pero oí la respiración profunda del rey y entré con paso ligero a la habitación.

Era mucho más grande que la mía, muy adornada. El rey me señaló la gran cama endoselada, y yo arrastré los pies hasta llegar a ella.  
\- “Bien, Thranduil, que empiece la prueba. Recuerda que tengo grandes esperanzas en ti.”- El rey estaba a mi espalda, y me estremecí porque había empezado a lamerme el cuello, y subía con intención de morderme la oreja.-“Quítate la bata, quiero ver de nuevo tu cuerpo, pero esta vez seré yo quien me lo muestre a mí mismo.”  
Hice resbalar la bata por mi espalda. El rey se entretenía quitando las gomitas que sujetaban mi pelo aquel día. Se puso frente a mí y me besó. Yo intenté corresponderle, pero no podía seguir el ritmo de su lengua recorriendo mi boca. Noté cómo la sonrisa de Gil-Galad se hacía todavía más amplia.  
\- “¿Harías el honor de desnudarme?”  
Deshice el lazo de la rica bata del rey. No pude evitar fijarme en el tamaño del pene del otro. Era enorme, y realmente no sabía cómo cabría por mi pequeño orificio. Preferí dejar de pensar.

El rey acariciaba mi espalda mientras lamía mis pectorales. Cogió mis pezones con las dos manos, entre el índice y el pulgar. Los pellizco. Luego los retorció levemente. Yo, que ya había comenzado a respirar con más rapidez, gemí de dolor. Oí al rey soltar una risita a la vez que frotaba mis pezones para reducir el dolor. Luego empezó a dar círculos con la lengua alrededor de uno de ellos, y luego en el otro. A continuación decidió bajar dejando un rastro de saliva, y siguió la longitud de mi pene erecto.

Jadeé, sin poder controlar ni mi respiración ni mis latidos. El rey metió mi pene en su boca y empezó a lamerlo. Lo sacaba, lo metía, lo lamía y de vez en cuando lo rozaba con los dientes para que gimiera. Luego me pidió que le intentara imitar, y yo lo conseguí a duras penas. El pene del rey era muy grande y no podía evitar rozarlo con los dientes más a menudo de lo que habría deseado. Gil-Galad sólo me miró. Poco después me levantó en el aire y me echó de espaldas a la cama. Me aferré a la almohada cuando noté la lengua del rey recorrer el espacio entre mis testículos y mi orificio. 

Su dedo entró dentro de mí y empezó a moverse explorando mi cavidad, luego el rey me metió dos dedos más, dejando un breve espacio entre movimiento y movimiento. El tiempo que pasaba en aquella alcoba se me empezaba a hacer eterno, y no pude empezar a pensar que envejecería varios milenios antes de salir.  
\- “Preparado o no, allá voy.”- anunció el rey con alegría-  
Noté el miembro del otro jugar a rozar mi trasero. El rey me dio un azote en una nalga, y salté de la impresión. Me colocó sobre él y sentí mi miembro entre sus piernas. Luego noté su cabeza presionar mi orificio. Me agarré a la almohada con más fuerza. Poco a poco, fue entrando en mi interior, yo gruñía con la cara enterrada en la almohada, hasta que con un empujón de sus caderas, me penetró con toda su longitud. Grité con todas mis ganas, pero no le hizo parar. Empezó a moverse dentro de mí, cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad.

Yo gritaba con cada golpe de sus caderas. Oía sus jadeos tras de mí.  
\- “Chico, estás provocativamente apretado aquí atrás.”  
No le respondí, me dolía mucho: me sentía apunto de desgarrarme. Estaba sudando mucho, y a pesar de morder la almohada mis gritos salían de mi boca con facilidad. Me preocupó que el rey me considerara débil, pero él no pareció inmutarse. Ahora estaba echado sobre mí y me mordía una oreja.

Mis gritos se entrelazaron con algunos gemidos, pero ésa noche no sentiría placer alguno, al menos como el del rey. Seguramente nunca lo sentiría.  
\- “M...mi rey por favor..... Aaaaaaah, ah, ah. ¡Argghhhh!”- le supliqué- “Por favor, me hace daño.”  
\- “Siempre duele la primera vez, Thranduil, aguanta un poco.”  
Pensé que ya había aguantado lo suficiente, pero él me embistió hasta que me salí, luego me dio la vuelta para besarme mientras dejaba su asquerosamente caliente semen en mí. Grité al notarlo, y le mordí sin querer.  
\- “Ey, no sabía esto de ti.”- murmuró él mientras se chupaba la gota de sangre que afloraba de su labio inferior-  
\- “Mi rey, perdóneme, no pretendía...”- gemí asustado-  
\- “No, mi querido elfito. En este lecho los perdones se expresan de otra manera.”  
Se tumbó boca arriba.  
\- “Veamos qué tan buen jinete eres. Monta y mueve tus caderas.”  
Me puse encima y palpé su miembro para dejarlo en dirección a mi orificio, y apoyándome con las manos en su abdomen, descendí todo lo que pude.  
\- “Mal, mal, Thranduil. Aún te falta un poco”- agarró mis caderas y tiró de mí hasta que me senté completamente en él-  
Grité, lo notaba muy profundo. Me enseñó a moverme hacia delante y detrás.

Eso no le bastó, pues estuve más de dos horas allí antes de que me soltara al fin. Me había puesto a cuatro patas, me había paseado por la habitación montado en él, de todas las posturas posibles, el rey le había examinado y se había corrido en mi cada vez. En ese tiempo, supe cuáles eran las posturas que me aportaban más dolor, y cuales más humillación. Como la última.

Estaba apoyado en mi cuello, y mantenía el equilibrio con los brazos extendidos. El rey me había doblado sobre mí mismo, así que podía contemplar mi propio pene a unos centímetros de mi cara. El rey me penetró por enésima vez en una noche, pero no sentí menos dolor que en la primera. Pude ver claramente como entraba en mí, y ese hecho me revolvió las tripas.  
Cuando se corrió, se apartó al fin de mí. No me pude mover, me dolía la espalda de soportar su peso mientras me penetraba, así que no me quedó otra que mirar fijamente mi orificio. Estaba enrojecido, y se había quedado un poco abierto, palpitando mientras una gota de semen mezclada con sangre salía lentamente. 

Gemí, y la espalda me crujió cuando al fin tuve fuerzas para tumbarme. Dada a la postura, al salirme, todo mi semen me había llovido encima. Mi pecho, mi cara, estaban húmedos de sudor y pegajosos. Para no tener que quitarlo con mis manos también sucias, me di la vuelta y volví a agarrar una almohada y enterrar la cara en el. No quería hablar ni mirar al rey, tumbado a mi lado.  
\- “Chico, puedes irte ya y decirle a tu padre que tienes la corona en tus manos.” -no dije nada, sólo quería a mi Ada- “Sé que esta noche te he poseído mucho tiempo, no me he podido contener. Las próximas veces no hará falta que te quedes tanto, realmente estás agotado.”  
Noté que me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Me estremecí.  
\- “Vete y dúchate.”  
Me levanté lentamente, con temor de desmayarme antes de salir de la habitación. Cogí la bata del suelo y me la puse sobre los hombros. Vi por el rabillo del ojo al rey desapareciendo con una sonrisa detrás de la esterilla.

Cerré la puerta con todo el sigilo que pude, y miré a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarme de que no había nadie, no vi a mi padre. Con la cabeza gacha, sólo llegué a dar seis pasos antes de toparme con unos pies. Alcé la mirada, y contemplé los tristes ojos verdes de mi padre que me observaban. Mis ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y no hice ningún esfuerzo por retenerlas antes de que escurrieran por mis mejillas.  
\- “¡¡¡¡¡Adaaaaaa!!!!!”- grité antes de abalanzarme sobre él y enterrar la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. – “Ada.... Ada....”  
Seguí llorando abrazado por mi padre, y noté cómo me alzaba en el aire y me llevaba a mi habitación. Me tumbó en la cama y me arropó a la vez que se echaba él también a mi lado.  
\- “Tranquilo, Thranduil, desahógate. No hace falta que me digas nada, habrá más tiempo para hablar.”  
Agradecí aquello. Tardé no menos de diez minutos en deja de llorar a brazo partido, y me quedé dormido sollozando e hipando en brazos de mi padre.  
\- “Ada...”-susurré en sueños-  
Cuando desperté, él me miraba. Tenía el pelo algo desaliñado, ojeras y la ropa del día anterior, y pensé con alegría que me había velado toda la noche sin separarse de mí. Lo abracé con fuerza.  
\- “Ada... Yo... Seré rey.”  
\- “Hijo mío, nunca podré dejar de estar orgulloso de ti. Siento mucho haberte dejado así con el rey, espero de verdad que me perdones.”  
\- “Sí padre, sólo no me sueltes.”- supliqué-  
\- “Mi lucecita, nunca más...”  
\- “No Adar, debo de ser el amante del rey para conservar el derecho del trono. Sólo te pido que luego de cada noche pueda acudir contigo.”  
\- “Sí, Thranduil, por supuesto.”  
Intenté levantarme pero no fui capaz.  
\- “¿Qué te duele?”  
\- “Todo, Adar. La cabeza, la garganta y el trasero sobretodo.”  
\- “No me extraña, pobrecito de mi pequeño elfo de luz. Te oí gritar desde el pasillo, y luego pasaste un buen rato llorando, seguro que eso fue lo que te lastimó la garganta. Además, sangraste un poco...”  
Retiró la sábana y me señaló las gotas de sangre que impregnaban el colchón. Mi padre me había quitado la bata. Media hora después, pude actuar con normalidad al fin.  
\- “Vamos Thranduil, deberías de haberte bañado ya.”  
Le miré mientras él mismo iba a prepararme la bañera. No me importaba tener relaciones sexuales con el rey si luego mi padre me trataba de aquella manera. Amaba a mi padre, quería estar siempre a su lado.

Oropher me ayudó a meterme en la tina. Agradecí el agua tibia, y me encogí para sumergirme completamente. Estuve así hasta que me quedé sin aire. Doblé la cabeza hacia atrás para que sólo asomara la cara. Me di cuenta de que mi padre también se estaba desnudando, y me pregunté qué querría hacer. Se metió en la bañera detrás de mí y empezó a frotarme la espalda con un paño. Noté un pinchazo en el hombro y me giré.  
\- “Lo siento. El rey te hizo unas pequeñas heridas, y he debido de rozar alguna.”  
Era cierto: no sólo mi hombro, sino todo mi cuerpo estaba marcado por los dientes del rey y algún que otro moretón.  
\- “Oh, Ada...”  
Me giré hacia él completamente y lo abracé de nuevo. Noté como él con un brazo correspondía a mi abrazo y con el otro seguía frotando mi cuerpo. Como cuando era pequeño me colocó entre sus piernas. Miré su mano pasearse por mi cuerpo, limpiando la suciedad con el trapo y el jabón. Al principio estaba dudoso, pero luego yo agarré su brazo y le incité a que lavara también mis nalgas y mi miembro, y él lo hizo con extremo cariño. Mientras notaba sus caricias bajo el agua, yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y rocé su musculado cuerpo con los dedos. Sólo dejé de hacerlo cuando noté su respiración agitada y su pene erecto junto a mí.  
\- “Hijo, no hagas eso...” -jadeó-  
Me abrazó fuertemente.  
\- “¿Por qué estás erecto?”  
\- “Hijo mío, no preguntes cosas que no deseas saber.”  
\- “Quiero saberlo padre, ¿acaso me deseas como el rey?”- le interrogué-  
\- “¡Thranduil! No digas estupideces, eres mi hijo.”  
Pero supe que mentía porque no me miró a los ojos como siempre hacía.  
\- “Sí padre, perdón. Es que sigo algo confundido.”  
Él me besó en la frente. Empezó a dejar de estar duro a causa del agua y se relajó.  
\- “Bien. Ponte de espaldas, voy a lavarte el pelo, lo tienes algo pegajoso.”  
\- “¡Oh, no Adar, deja que yo lo lave!”-exclamé recordando un detalle de la noche anterior-  
\- “Thranduil yo...”  
\- “¡No, padre!”-me negué-  
Me alejé de él rojo como un tomate y comencé a frotarme los mechones rubios al otro lado de la bañera. Él tuvo intención de acercarse, pero atiné a colocar un pie en su pecho para detenerlo.  
\- “Thranduil... Si es por lo de ahora...”  
\- “¡No padre! Es sólo que...”-me sumergí casi completamente-“El rey me echó su semilla en el pelo y...”  
Mi padre pareció consternado.  
\- “¿En el pelo? Hijo mío dime exactamente en qué lugares se corrió.”  
\- “Supongo que en todos lados... En mi interior, en mi pecho, en mi espalda, en mi pelo y...”- no me atreví a continuar, pero la mirada de mi padre me obligó a seguir hablando – “Echó en mi boca y dijo que me lo tragara...”  
Confesé todo lo que me había hecho, avergonzado.  
\- “… Y en la última postura me salpiqué a mí mismo sin querer...”  
Mi padre se había acercado a mí y me abrazaba. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas y yo dejé de hablar, sintiendo que él lloraba porque se sentía el culpable de todo lo que el rey me había hecho.  
\- “Padre, no llores, sólo querías lo mejor para mí. Fue mi primera vez y por eso me quejo tanto, creo. No me importa pasar media noche con el rey, si paso la otra media contigo.”  
\- “Todo mi tiempo libre será para ti, lucecita.”- sollozó mi padre apretujándome todavía más-“Incluso puedo cancelar alguna que otra reunión estúpida si quieres.”  
\- “Ada, no te hagas más daño”- le susurré, y le besé la mejilla varias veces, hasta que se apartó para secarse las lágrimas.-  
\- “Siento todo esto, Thranduil. Vamos a terminar de bañarte, o se te pondrán los dedos arrugados.”  
Para que se calmara, tuve que permitirle que me acicalara el cabello del que ahora yo estaba avergonzado por lo que había contenido horas antes.

Mi padre tuvo que irse efectivamente a unas reuniones aquella mañana, pero pidió que llevara nuestra comida a su habitación para comer juntos.  
\- “Luego tendremos que reunirnos con el rey los dos, para transferirte oficialmente el derecho a rey. Dentro de poco serás mi príncipe y nadie podrá reprocharme que te diga así.”  
Sonreí sin mucha alegría. No quería ver al rey.

Gil-Galad me dirigió una mirada alegre.  
\- “Veo que ya no tienes una cara tan larga como la que tenías ayer al salir de la cama, joven.”  
Así pues, mi padre y él discutieron sobre algunas cosas. Cosas que yo no escuché siquiera. Miré por la ventana una bandada de pájaros, y luego observé el sol, que fue arrastrándose por el cielo lentamente. Así llegó la hora de irnos de allí.  
\- “¿Tienes alguna duda?”- me preguntó el rey, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Mi padre ya estaba levantado y tenía una mano en mi hombro-  
\- “Sólo una, mi señor.”- mascullé- “¿Debo ir esta noche a su alcoba?”  
\- “La verdad es que como rey no puedo estar todas las noches contigo, aún encima teniendo en cuenta de que queremos una guerra con Sauron. Cada noche que te requiera mandaré un sirviente a buscarte.”  
\- “Sí, mi señor.”  
Me levanté y me incliné junto a mi padre, y justo cuando salíamos por la puerta agarré su mano.  
\- “¿Thranduil?”  
Recosté la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos.  
\- “Sólo quiero sentir tu presencia.”  
\- “A mí me habría gustado sentir la tuya en la reunión, pero parecías muy alejado”- rió-  
\- “Quiero estar lo menos posible con el rey. Hacerlo me recuerda lo de ayer y es incómodo.”  
\- “Ya, comprendo. Pero sólo piensa que tú eres un amante "legal". Imagina alguien prohibido que tiene que esconder sus sentimientos porque no se le está permitido hacer lo que hace.”  
\- “¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?”  
\- “Algo así, hijo mío. Algo así.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo, incesto de nuevo!!!


	3. 3. El amor de un padre

El amor de un padre  
La vida de Thranduil se había complicado notablemente. Por las tardes estudiaba como siempre lo había hecho, por las noches se dejaba penetrar incontables veces por el rey como nunca habría querido, y por las mañanas lloraba en el hombro de su padre como siempre había deseado. Había pasado un año desde su primera vez en la alcoba del rey, y aunque era un parpadeo en la vida de un elfo, para un amante se le hacía eterno. Y la cuestión que siempre se le formaba a Thranduil era, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiría pasando esto? ¿Seguiría así hasta que le cedieran la corona o Gil-Galad le visitaría aun pasado eso? Ninguna de las opciones le satisfacía. 

Lo único bueno en lo que podía apoyarse aparte de su padre era el hecho de que el rey no podía poseerlo todas las noches. Algunas veces se ausentaba durante días y eso le daba a Thranduil algún que otro respiro. Claro estaba que, cuando regresaba a su alcoba, el rey se comportaba como una bestia en celo, lo que significaba un largo infierno para el pobre elfo. Presentía que el rey en sí no pretendía hacerle daño, pero se entusiasmaba tanto que siempre acababa con algún que otro moratón que el día anterior.

En cuando a Oropher, lo que Thranduil se cansaba de pensar era que su padre le ocultaba algo. Había empezado tiempo atrás a darle consejos y más consejos, y a ofrecerle incómodas lecciones “prácticas”, en las cuales el pequeño se dedicaba a mover las caderas encima de él, adquiriendo cada vez más y más soltura. “Hijo mío, cada vez te pareces más a una bailarina, eres muy flexible.” Le decía constantemente. Por mucha ropa que llevaran, Oropher se mostraba horriblemente incómodo con él. Se sonrojaba y a veces pedía un descanso para bajar sus erecciones. El viejo elfo se excusaba diciendo que Thranduil era tan bueno como para tentar a su propio padre contra su voluntad, pero Thranduil no se dejaba engañar. Hasta que no se lo dijese mirándolo a los ojos el hijo no creería a su querido Ada, punto final.

 

Absorto en sus pensamientos y en sus sospechas, Thranduil solía distraerse en las clases.

Oí cómo, por enésima vez, Cirthon me llamaba la atención en un día. Me giré hacia él. De verdad lo sentía, pero no podía controlar mi mente.  
\- “Mi señor Thranduil, le rogaría que me prestara la mínima atención…” –casi rogó el elfo adulto-  
\- “Perdóname Cirthon, tengo dragones revoloteándome en la cabeza, y queman con su fuego de Morgoth toda la información que tú me aportas. De verdad lo lamento, pero todo lo que entra en este cerebro queda reducido a cenizas hasta que haya vencido a ésos malditos.” –mascullé- “Tal vez con una tarde libre resultaría.”  
\- “Me temo que debo negarle su tiempo de auto-batalla, mi señor.” –Cirthon se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.- “Además tengo la sensación de que conociéndole, tardará mil años como mínimo en derrotar a sus escupefuego.”  
\- “¿Por qué lo dices?” –pregunté de nuevo absorto-  
Cirthon se cansó de cortesías y frotó mi cabeza con sus nudillos. Me giré hacia él de mal humor, y él me dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.  
\- “Con la poca atención que pones en mis enseñanzas seguro que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo derrotar a un dragón.”  
\- “Hazme el favor de traerme uno y te lo demostraré.”-le reté-  
\- “No creo que eso me esté permitido, querido amigo, pero dado a la guerra que estamos a punto de afrontar no dudo en que pronto tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarse a uno de carne y hueso. Y le aseguro que son mucho más grandes que su cerebro chamuscado.” – me miró de forma burlona y yo fingí enfado-  
Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Cirthon. Él apenas era unos siglos más joven que mi padre, pero él se había encargado de mi cuidado y educación por lo que había aprendido a comportarse como un muchacho de mi edad para que me sintiese más cómodo. Yo lo había adoptado como un primo grandote y algo mandón. Yo nunca había conocido algún otro familiar que no fuese mi padre, y por ello anhelaba la compañía de chicos de mi edad, con los que por cierto no me dejaban mezclarme por mi seguridad. Y aunque era un poco demasiado viejo y listillo como para ser mi compañero de juegos, Cirthon me venía como un guante.  
\- “Dado a que estás tan convencido de que no soy capaz de vencer a un mísero dragón, espero que me ilumines con tu sabiduría y tus conocimientos anti-draconianos.”  
\- “Bien, al menos me honrará con su atención una vez al día…”- el elfo suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento- “Yo tampoco tengo contacto directo con los escupefuego, y sin embargo sé cómo enfrentarlos gracias a mis estudios…” –me guiñó un ojo y yo ladeé la cabeza- “…Concretamente hablando de los escritos de Eärendil.   
Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Desde el primer momento supe que mi jugada no serviría de mucho contra mi astuta rata de biblioteca/maestro. Él siempre se esforzaba por salir del hoyo que yo escavaba y a mí me gustaba oír sus ideas. La historia de Eärendil yo ya me la sabía desde pequeño, pero si Cirthon era quien la narraba se ocuparía de darle un tono especial.  
\- “Eärendil era un apuesto elfo de cabellos dorados que hace tiempo navegó hasta la Isla Imperecedera, dejándonos aquí su increíble hazaña. Ocurrió hace algunos milenios, en la Guerra de la Cólera, cuando liderado por Thorondor y acompañado de sus tropas y las águilas, se batieron contra los dragones. Habiendo derrotado ya a muchos de los enemigos, el que quedaba a su frente era el mismísimo Ancalagon, el dragón más grande y fuerte de todas las creaciones de Morgoth.”  
\- “Oh, sí, la bestia de infierno más profundo… aquella que hace estremecer a los corazones más valientes con la sola mención de su nombre…el monstro que si se posaba destruía yardas y yardas aplastándolas bajo sus enormes garras…”-resoplé-  
\- “Y la que se comía a los elfitos que se portaban mal en el baño y los que no hacían caso en sus clases…” –rió él, recordando cuando lo asustaba de pequeño con aquellas historias- “El que no te dé miedo su memoria no tiene nada que ver. Te habrías cagado encima si lo hubieses enfrentado como hizo Eärendil…”  
\- “Que me quede claro, ¿Eärendil se cagó encima o lo enfrentó? Me acabas de liar.”  
\- “Joven, no debería reír con temas así… Pero sí, Eärendil tal vez hizo las dos cosas…”- los dos estallaron a carcajadas, hasta que Cirthon decidió dejarse de bromas y proseguir con su relato- “El dragón era muy fuerte, y ninguna de las armas que ellos portaban podían encontrar punto débil alguno. Cuando ya casi se habían rendido y el dragón jugaba con ellos, a Eärendil se le ocurrió la idea que daría comienzo a su salvación y su leyenda. Juntó a sus guerreros y les contó el plan: se dividirían dos grupos. Uno de ellos se encargaría de construir una gran catapulta a escondidas y la cargaría con la mayor munición posible de lanzas y flechas, tanto suyas como enemigas. El otro grupo, liderado por el mismísimo Eärendil se encargaría de entretener a la bestia.” –Cirthon tomó un respiro, fijándose que Thranduil le dirigía una mirada escéptica- “Así pues, el grupo de Eärendil comenzaron a hacerle la pelota a Ancalagon y fingieron una rendición. Para que le constara al dragón que estaban completamente sumisos, hicieron el mayor ridículo posible: hacían muecas y bailes absurdos, cantaban con poca gracia y menos sentido y contaron anécdotas durante horas. Finalmente el dragón de gran tamaño y cerebro de mosquito comenzó a reír y reír. Con una orden silenciosa, Eärendil hizo que dispararan la munición en dirección a la boca del dragón. Ni un solo proyectil erró en el blanco, a pesar de ser tan absurdamente estúpido e inútil. Las lanzas atravesaron su paladar y se clavaron muy en lo profundo de su cráneo, y otras fueron por su esófago y allí se quedaron como miles de astillas. Dos decenas de elfos improvisaron también y dispararon a sus ojos, cegándolo. Ancalagon, sorprendido y malherido, se dejó caer hacia atrás y se llevó a su paso Thangorodrim y algunos de sus siervos. Entonces los elfos, algunos semidesnudos, otros pintarrajeados, acudieron a él para acabarlo al fin. Y así el héroe Eärendil, dios de las estupideces, volvió a casa victorioso…”  
Calló y me observó, que me carcajeaba a su lado, con la boca abierta tratando de coger aire mientras me ahogaba de la risa.  
\- “¡Te lo has inventado todo! ¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado así…! ¡Eres realmente un arghthasaaasht….!”  
Cirthon rió entre dientes. Me había lanzado a la boca una bolita de pergamino que había “fabricado” mientras narraba la historia. Ahora yo me estaba ahogando de verdad. Conseguí escupir la bolita y le miré con una furia asesina.  
\- “¿Cómo te atreves?” –bramé con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja-  
\- “No se enfade, mi pequeño señor.” –se siguió mofando él- “De verdad yo sólo le mostraba cómo Eärendil venció al dragón. Ha tenido en honor de experimentarlo como si estuviera allí. Dígame ahora, si deja de toser, si he matado a sus dragones.”  
Intenté pegarle con el puño, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad y se alejó.  
\- “¡Oh, cállate, rata de biblioteca, primo estúpido, elfo listillo, hijo de la gran madre!” –le grité mientras él retrocedía riendo parando mis golpes-  
Cuando al fin me calmé, casi había concluido la clase. Cirthon me ofreció un vaso de agua para bajarme los humos. Yo lo seguía mirando desafiante.  
\- “Has levantado un gran vendaval en mi cabeza que incluso los dragones han salido disparados… Pero no creas que esto ha terminado.”- mascullé con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba cuando Cirthon me humillaba como a un niño. ¿O tal vez fuese esa confianza la que le hacía especial?-  
\- “Me alegro, mi señor.” –dijo volviendo a ser respetuoso con mi persona- “Pero sigo sin creer que se ha montado tal lío sólo por una expresión suya.”  
\- “Ya bueno… Es que soy muy original, ya ves. He nacido para crear un gran cambio.”  
\- “¿Esos son dragones que pululaban por su cabeza, mi señor? ¿Tal vez preocupado por el futuro del reino cuando usted lo herede al fin?”  
\- “Es una manera de verlo, Cirthon. Pero no quiero hablar de mis problemas…”  
\- “No se preocupe, no diré nada una vez que se decida a liberarse de ellos.”  
\- “Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero callar.”  
Pocos minutos después me despedía de él una vez más. Estaba anocheciendo, y seguramente tendría que ir a la alcoba del rey. Arrastrando los pies llegué a mi habitación y esperé en bata a que algún criado llamara. Mi padre había partido hacía días para ver al rey de Lothlorien, Amdír, por órdenes del rey. Debía ir y conjeturar los planes necesarios para unir su ejército de sindar al noldor y al Silvano y derrotar a Sauron y su reino del mal. Afortunadamente, faltaba apenas un día o dos para que volviera, según su última carta.

Dado a que mis “dragones” habían regresado, estuve un poco absorto con el rey, quien pareció notarlo pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Cuando presentía que la velada por fin se terminaba, el rey hizo un gesto y me señaló su miembro aún erecto (¿cómo aguantaba tanto?).  
\- “Ven, chico.”  
Me acerqué obediente, y de rodillas empecé a lamerlo lentamente. Le besé desde la punta hasta los testículos mientras él gemía de placer.  
\- “Aaaaah, sí, Thranduil. Cómo se nota que has mejorado, muchacho.” –se mordió un labio y echó la cabeza atrás- “Considera esto como un adiós, Thranduil. Debo partir a una reunión con los reinos libres. Las guerras son un fastidio, te dejan sin tiempo libre y quedas sepultado bajo montañas de deudas. No volveré en unas semanas, así que quiero que te portes bien. Sigue con tus clases, porque en cuanto vuelva te voy a tomar hasta el amanecer.”  
Me estremecí ante la posibilidad de quedarme tanto tiempo con él, pero luego no pude evitar sonreír. El rey se marchaba un tiempo récord. Por fin se podría quitar las ojeras que tenía después de muchos días seguidos de mal sueño. Para celebrar mi liberación, alcé la mirada y le puse ojos de cachorro.  
\- “Mi señor, esperaré con ansias su regreso. Prométame que llegará completamente recargado para mí.”  
Gil-Galad puso morritos y rió.  
\- “Menudo pelota estás hecho, pequeño. Pero no te preocupes, dado a mi creciente adicción por ti podría inundar esta sala cuando vuelva.”  
Dicho y hecho, el rey me dio una pequeña demostración inundando mi boca. Con una mueca, me lo tragué para complacerle.  
\- “¿Y esa mueca? ¿Te sigue sabiendo mal?”  
\- “No mi señor, demasiado espeso para mí todavía. ¿Noto algo picante?” –me estremecí al pasar la lengua entre mis dientas-  
\- “Podría ser. ¿Se pasa el sabor de las comidas a esto? No importa…”  
Por fin el rey se apartó de mí y con un saludo se metió a la tina. Con un suspiro, me acerqué a la silla donde descansaba mi bata y salí en silencio. Recorrí en solitario los pasillos hasta mi cuarto, y me propuse darme dos baños, pues me sentía curiosamente pegajoso y dudaba que eso se fuera con un solo remojón. Metí un pie en el agua que yo mismo había preparado. Estaba algo fría, pero qué demonios. No quería llamar a un siervo en mitad de la noche, aun me costaba reconocer mis sesiones de amante. ¡Oh, cómo echaba de menos a mi padre!

Desperté temprano, una vez más con la sensación de vacío que había dejado la marcha de mi padre. Bajé al desayuno dándome la alegría de que no había nadie sentado. El rey ya se había marchado. Tomé un zumo de arándonos y como me sentía algo incomodo bajo la mirada de los sirvientes, me volví a levantar con un par de bollos en la mano y salí de allí. Ya con los planes del día fijados, subí a las almenas. Desde allí podría ver claramente si mi padre y su comitiva se acercaban.

El sol ya se había situado sobre mi cabeza cuando una voz me reclamó.  
\- “Rata de biblioteca llamando a nido de dragones.” –me volví y vi a Cirthon- “¿Qué sucede, mi señor? ¿Los dragones han eliminado su sentido del espacio y el tiempo? Los sirvientes le esperan desde hace rato con su comida.”  
\- “Debió ser así, Cirthon.”-suspiré mientras le seguía de nuevo al comedor-  
Me tocó una mejilla.  
\- “Se acerca el invierno, Thranduil, no deberías quedarte en las almenas tanto tiempo sin moverte. Estás frío. ¿Qué tal si después de la comida me acompañáis a darle la bienvenida a vuestro padre en las fronteras?”  
\- “Mmmmm…” –suspiré- “La verdad es que tenía planes para esta tarde. ¿Qué hago? ¿Paso la tarde escuchando a la rata de biblioteca o cabalgo con la rata de biblioteca?”  
\- “Escuchar o cabalgar, ésa es la cuestión. Pero pare ya con eso de rata, se me está haciendo repetitivo…”  
\- “Está bien, primo. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que estarán en la frontera?”  
\- “Bueno, según su última carta dijeron que llegarían hoy. Si no nos los encontramos en el camino será en la frontera, y si no, los esperamos. Así el dragón que espera a su padre se calmará antes.”  
Así pues, luego de comer emprendieron la marcha atravesando el bosque. A decir verdad no tardamos mucho en llegar al linde del mismo, el cual marcaba también la frontera del reino. Los elfos se habían recluido en pequeños bosques después de que las hordas de Mordor los acosaran y quemaran sus otros territorios. No pude ver la compañía de mi padre por los alrededores, por lo que desmonté y me senté en la rama de un árbol robusto para vigilar. Cirthon dejó a los caballos que pastaran libres antes de apostarse bajo la rama donde yo dejaba mis pies balancearse. 

Habían pasado tres horas cuando al fin distinguí en el horizonte unas siluetas. Sonriente, bajé del árbol a esperar a que se acercaran. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver su situación real, a Cirthon se le paró el corazón, y yo salí disparado hacia ellos. Los elfos avanzaban con pesadez, algunos heridos de gravedad. El mismo Oropher cojeaba levemente mientras guiaba de las riendas a su corcel, que portaba a un inconsciente elfo (sino muerto) cubierto de sangre.  
\- “¡Ada! ¿Qué pasó?” –pregunté con impaciencia al llegar a su lado. Oí cómo también Cirthon llegaba corriendo-  
\- “Una emboscada.” –respondió él secamente, mientras me abrazaba con su brazo libre- “Eran demasiados, y nos alcanzaron en una zona de poca capacidad para una lucha. Estábamos rodeados, y los malditos acabaron con casi todos los caballos antes de que pudiésemos espantarlos.”  
Miré a su espalda. Era verdad: apenas pude contar una decena de caballos. Y todos ellos estaban montados por elfos que no parecían muy dispuestos a despertar en algunas horas. Los rostros de los guardias parecían desamparados y a la vez felices de llegar a su destino. Luego me fijé en la mancha oscura de la túnica de mi padre un poco por encima de su rodilla.  
\- “Estás herido…”  
\- “Hay otros que lo están mucho más. Esto es sólo un rasguño, el corte ni siquiera es profundo.”  
\- “Aun así. Si un orco te hirió, los Valar saben dónde habría estado su cuchilla. Hay que curarla antes de que se te infecte…” –lo tomé de la mano- “No sé cómo has andado tanto soportando tu propio peso con esa herida. Cirthon y yo tenemos caballos, Ada, monta en el mío.”  
\- “Deja de preocuparte, Thranduil, no es para tanto.”  
Dado a que mi padre se negó en rotundo a cabalgar, insistí en que se alejara de la comitiva y caminara conmigo un poco más adelantado. Al menos así podríamos mantener conversaciones entre padre e hijo.  
\- “Te he echado de menos.”  
\- “Lo sé. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el rey?”  
\- “Como siempre, supongo. Excepto la última noche, que se mostraba un poco más mimoso porque se marchaba hoy y no volvía en unas semanas. Yo estaba tan feliz… y entonces me hizo tragarme su semen de nuevo.”-añadí asqueado-  
\- “Ay, el rey tiene sus costumbres…”  
\- “Bueno, al menos esta vez no vomité.”  
Cuando llegamos al palacio muchos otros elfos vinieron a nuestro encuentro, y llevaron a los heridos a la enfermería. Mi padre se negó al principio, pero luego de que yo lo arrastrara hasta la entrada no tuvo otro remedio que entrar.  
\- “Padre, no sé si es que es muy noble, muy inconsciente o simplemente le tiene miedo a las agujas.” –le dije mientras le cosían la herida (la cual resultó más profunda de lo que mi padre me había prometido) después de coserla-  
Mi padre no me respondió, sino que siguió mirando al curandero hundir el instrumento una y otra vez en su carne. Los enfermeros le habían echado una bronca por haber andado semejante trayecto con esa herida, amenazándole con que podría haberse quedado cojo si se hubiese esforzado más, pues la cuchilla debí de haber cortado algún tendón, o algo así entendí. No dije ni una sola palabra a esto. Ya habría otros momentos para echárselo en cara yo también. Simplemente le acompañé a sus aposentos y me dormí junto a él.

Pasó una semana. El rey seguía sin dar señales de volver por alguna emboscada, y mi padre seguía cojeando por fruto de una. Ése día los dos paseábamos por los jardines. Aunque mi padre insistía en que no lo necesitaba, yo le obligaba cual madre a llevar el bastón que le habían asignado para que se apoyara lo menos posible en su pierna enferma. Habíamos avanzado bastante entre los arbustos, y el jardín empezaba a transformarse en bosque.  
\- “Paremos aquí, Ada, para no forzarte demasiado.” –le ofrecí señalando un banco de piedra que había aparecido de entre los rosales-  
\- “Ay, mi lucecita… No es necesario que me trates como a un anciano de 100.000.000 de años… he tenido heridas peores.”  
\- “¿Hay ancianos tan sumamente ancianos?” –pregunté con curiosidad mientras le ayudaba a sentarse-   
\- “No creo que quede ninguno en la Tierra Media… Tal vez en las Tierras Imperecederas.”- me respondió sin interés-  
\- “Bien… ¿Y a qué heridas te refieres?”  
\- “A la de mi orgullo, por ejemplo.” –resopló. Se quedó meditando unos minutos- “… El hecho de ser un poderoso señor de la guerra y llevar una semana apoyado en tu hombro como peso muerto por un corte de nada mientras otros aún se debaten entre la vida y la muerte.”  
\- “Bueno…”  
Me acurruqué a su lado, con la cabeza en su hombro.  
\- “Me alegra que tú no te estés debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.” –le dije simplemente al cabo de un rato, como casual, pero ocultando una cascada de sentimientos en esas palabras.-  
Noté cómo mi padre giraba su cabeza para mirarme, y yo también me erguí para ver sus ojos. Mi padre tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes… y yo no me cansaba de repetirlo. Verdes como la hierba más fresca, como las uvas más dulces. Deliciosos, exquisitos. Yo, en cambio, había heredado los ojos de mi madre, los cuales se veían tal como los había descrito el rey tiempo atrás. Dado el brillo en la mirada de mi padre, me daba la sensación de que él también disfrutaba de aquél momento. Casi involuntariamente, enfoqué sus labios rosados, abriendo ligeramente los míos. Entonces mi padre frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación y volvió la cabeza para mirar al frente. Me dio la sensación de abrir los ojos en la realidad, y me sorprendí. Tenía las manos agarradas casi con desesperación al hombro de mi padre, estaba de rodillas en el vasco, inclinado ligeramente en dirección de su rostro. Sentí que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ¡y también las de mi padre! Tal vez… Exhalé en silencio, pero Oropher siguió tan quieto y silencioso como una estatua. Si sólo tal vez…  
\- “Ada…”-susurré en una ensoñación-  
Como seguía sin responderme, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, y me senté con cuidado en sus piernas mirándolo de frente. Alcé su barbilla y con algo de temor le besé. El sabor de los labios de mi padre era delicioso. Me pareció un momento deliciosamente eterno, y entonces noté los dedos de mi padre acariciar el pelo que nacía tras mis orejas, hasta que me apartó unos milímetros para susurrar:  
\- “No podemos, lucecita…”  
\- “Eso no importa, yo te quiero en mí.”  
Mi padre se estremeció cuando mis manos comenzaron a palpar los broches de su túnica sencilla mientras seguía besándolo una vez más. Cuando la parte superior cayó a su cintura, me volvió apartar. Lo miré apenado. Él respiraba hondo por la boca, y sus hombros temblaban, mirando a un lateral.  
\- “Padre, te lo ruego. Hazme sentir bien. El rey me hace daño, pero sé que tú eres diferente. Sé que nunca serías capaz de hacerme daño.”  
Entonces, él me miró temeroso.  
\- “¿De verdad quieres esto?” –asentí- “Perdóname…”  
Hundió su cabeza en mi pelo y me desvistió. Me puse de pie para dejar que me contemplara, y él colocó una mano en mi cadera para atraerme hacia él de nuevo. Acarició mis muslos y luego mis nalgas con suavidad. No me moví cuando él empezó a lamer con lentitud mi pene, como preguntándose si hacía lo correcto al complacer mi deseo. No tardó mucho en hacerme gemir de placer. Cuando estaba a punto, sacó mi miembro de su boca y terminó de desvestirse.  
\- “¿No quieres hacérmelo a mí?” –preguntó bajando sus pantalones-  
Negué con una pequeña sonrisa. Una cosa era pedir a tu padre que te penetrara, y otra muy distinta era violarle a él por un simple capricho. Me arrodillé y emulé los movimientos de lengua que él me había hecho antes, recorriendo su miembro de arriba abajo. Sentía su calor palpitante en mi boca. Acto seguido, me tumbé de espaldas en el banco. Mi padre tuvo la decencia de colocar su capa en un rebullo bajo mi cabeza para que estuviese más cómodo. “Ah, éstos padres…” pensé, preguntándome si todos serían así.

Con un enorme suspiro, se colocó en su puesto. Abrió mis piernas y empezó a acariciar mi orificio hasta meter dos dedos. Se inclinó un segundo para besarme la frente antes de empalarme. El suyo también era un buen tamaño, por lo que eché la cabeza atrás y me arqueé, dejando escapar vapor blanco de mi boca. Oropher se tumbó casi por completo sobre mí para besarme en los labios. Yo gemía repetidas veces, y lo curioso era que no sentía tanto dolor como con el rey, simplemente placer. Mi padre utilizaba en ese momento la extraña técnica de entrar y salir de mí seguidamente, sin permanecer en mi interior mucho más de tres segundos.  
\- “Ah, Ada, no me hagas esto.” –casi reí. Mi cuerpo reclamaba el miembro dentro de mí, cosa que yo no me esperaba.-  
Él, con una sonrisa tímida, terminó de meterse en mi interior hasta el tope, y yo volví a gemir. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y piernas, y luego de unos minutos casi colgándome de su cuello sentí que me levantaba. Volvía estar sentado en sus piernas, así que pude ser yo el que manejaba el ritmo. Mi padre siguió con la cara enterrada en mi cabello, y al poco sentí cosquillas en mi nuca por su aliento caliente. Como pude, giré la cabeza un poco para lamer la punta de su oreja. Para mi consternación, mi padre gimió fuertemente y se salió en cuando la punta de mi lengua le rozó la zona.   
\- “¿Ada?” –reí viéndolo resoplar- “¿Acaso ésta es tu zona erógena?”  
\- “S-Sí, bueno. Normalmente me suelo controlar, pero avisa antes la próxima vez…”  
\- “Voy.”  
Volví a chupar su oreja, y mi padre se levantó unos centímetros del banco con un escalofrío. Lo oí jadear, y yo me moví con más rapidez. No tardé mucho en salirme, y mi padre se corrió a la vez. Permanecimos unidos un rato más, hasta que mi padre se excusó por el dolor de su rodilla. Yo resoplé.  
\- “Ada, no me vengas con eso ahora.”  
\- “Ay, Thranduil… Para todo hay un momento y este instante ha sido para la herida.”  
Hice un último mohín y volví a abrazarme a su torso. Ni siquiera nos habíamos desvestido del todo. Mi padre tenía la túnica enganchada en la cintura por culpa del cinturón, y los pantalones se le habían quedado en sus botas. En mi caso, sólo conservaba los pantalones, que colgaban desde uno de mis tobillos. Nada se había manchado.  
\- “Hagámoslo de nuevo, padre.”  
\- “No mi niño, creo que ha sido suficiente para ti y para mí.”  
\- “¿Suficiente? ¡Pero si ha sido súper rápido!”  
\- “No. Sólo es que lo tuyo con Gil-Galad dura demasiado.”  
\- “Eso ya lo sabía.” –mascullé rendido. Empecé a subirme los pantalones.- “Ha sido fantástico, Ada, eres mucho más gentil que el rey.”  
\- “Soy tu padre.” –respondió con sencillez.-   
\- “Eres Oropher el gentil señor de las guerras.”- sonreí-  
\- “Volvamos ya antes de que empiecen a buscarnos. O peor, que nos encuentren así.”

Para mi desgracia, el rey no tardó mucho más en volver. Traía un humor de perros: le habían llegado de las nuevas incursiones del enemigo y la emboscada a mi padre cuando aún estaba en la reunión. El concilio había decidido que marcharían de una vez contra Sauron y lo arrastrarían hasta Mordor. La Gran Guerra del Anillo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Me observó con aire crítico cuando llegué a su alcoba y me desnudé.   
\- “¿Mi señor?”  
Gil-Galad siguió estudiándome de arriba abajo toda la noche. Tal como había prometido, no me dejó irme hasta el amanecer. Mi padre se había quedado dormido apoyado en la pared, y yo lo desperté con cuidado de que no cayera. Al ver mi cara pálida, me llevó enseguida a mi cuarto y luego de un baño me metió en la cama y me prohibió levantarme. Comimos allí mismo, y luego (por raro que parezca) tardé una hora entera en convencerle que me sentía bien y que podía acudir a las clases. 

Cirthon alzó una ceja al verme entrar una hora tarde a mis lecciones, pero la bajó de inmediato cuando mi padre entró tras de mí y se sentó a mi lado. Con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, el elfo comenzó a hablar. 

Pocos días después tomaba mis clases de esgrima en las horas de teoría. La guerra se avecinaba y yo debía aprender más y más para mantenerme a salvo. Como el heredero e hijo de Oropher, me venía por dos lados la obligación de luchar junto a mis soldados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en el siguiente capítulo, toca castigo :3- otro castigo-


	4. 4. La venganza del antiguo amante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el atraso, ya no recuerdo si hablaba español o inglés XD

La venganza del antiguo amante.  
Al rey le ocurría algo, de eso estaba seguro. Me había llamado a su habitación sin apenas haber acabado la cena, y yo me dirigí obediente a ella, sin ni siquiera cambiarme. Los ojos oscuros del monarca me miraban ahora con seriedad. Él tampoco se había cambiado y seguía la túnica que había llevado aquél día. Tal vez quisiera hablarme sobre la guerra, o sobre la corona, pues no parecía muy deseoso de tener relaciones sexuales, que digamos. Tragué saliva. Mantenía una posición firme desde que había entrado, pero el rey no tenía intenciones de dejarme descansar, y eso, a mi gusto, no significaba nada bueno.  
\- “Thranduil, recuérdame cuál es tu posición.”-exigió de repente-  
\- “Soy el heredero a la corona, mi señor.” –le contesté enseguida-  
\- “Así es. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?”  
\- “Usted me hizo una prueba y me permitió convertirme en su amante a cambio del trono.”  
\- “Acertaste de nuevo. Veo que lo recuerdas.”-asintió él, pero yo presentí que aquello no había hecho más que empezar- “Te permití ser mi amante… Pero en ningún momento te di permiso para dejar que otra persona te tomara.”  
\- “¿Mi señor?”  
\- “No te hagas el tonto, muchacho. Sé perfectamente que las veces que me marcho, tú aprovechas para descansar de nuestras sesiones. Pero esta semana hiciste algo más, algo distinto. Algo prohibido.”  
Tragué saliva de nuevo. ¿Se refería a la tarde con mi padre? ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Podría haberse chivado un sirviente, pero yo estaba seguro de que no había nadie en los alrededores.  
\- “No intentes de ningún modo evadirte, son hechos de los que te acuso. He tomado las pruebas suficientes… Espero que también comprendas el delito que tú y tu nuevo amante habéis cometido. Tú, Thranduil, eres mi amante, eres de mi propiedad de alguna manera, nadie tiene derecho a tocarte sin mi permiso. Aquella persona que, además te tomó cuando sólo yo puedo hacerlo, merece un castigo por su falta.” –se giró hacia mí y empezó desvestirme- “Tú también mereces uno, por desobedecer. Te tengo cariño, es cierto, así que me tomaré un tiempo para pensármelo, y te daré un tiempo para que te decidas a confesar.”  
Mi túnica corta cayó al suelo, dejando mis hombros desnudos. El rey los acarició.  
\- “Sí mi señor, como usted diga. Pero… ¿Por qué me acusa de esta manera?”  
Mi instinto de huida para los problemas estaba escondido en un rincón de mi mente, amenazado por la ira del rey si intentaba regatear, pero aun así quiso tantear un poco el terreno.   
\- “Mira Thranduil, no llegarás muy lejos como rey si no sabes cuándo una persona te está engañando. Es una capacidad que he adquirido luego de muchos tropezones. La última noche, tu orifico seguía presentando esa pequeña irritación que emerge luego de cada amorío. Cosa curiosa, porque yo no te había tocado desde hacía días, tiempo suficiente para eliminarla.”  
Alcé la mirada, asustado. Su rostro usualmente sereno estaba contraído del enfado que arrastraba. Cosa que curiosamente me recordó a mi padre. Mi padre… si el rey descubría que había sido él… de ninguna manera, él no había tenido la culpa.  
\- “Mi señor, le suplico que me escuche. No lo hice con intención de ofenderle, se lo juro. La persona que me tomó estaba ajena a todo esto, es plenamente inocente.”  
\- “Bueno, al menos tienes la decencia de reconocerlo, y también es muy noble echarse la culpa a uno mismo de una negligencia cuando hay otra gente querida de por medio. Pero ocultar la identidad de tu amante… Eso, suponiendo que yo no lo descubra, supondría un aumento terrible en tu castigo.”  
\- “Haré lo que sea por demostrar su inocencia. No llegaré muy lejos como rey si me oculto tras los demás. ”  
\- “¿A pesar del riesgo que eso conlleva? Y dejando eso aparte… ¿He mencionado lo que pasaría si yo llego a descubrir a tu inocente amante? No sólo mantendré tu castigo doble, sino que también se agregará cierta cantidad al suyo. ¿Doblará el castigo de los dos por testarudez? Qué típico de tu familia.”  
Cerré los ojos con dolor. ¿Acaso eso era una trampa? En todo caso, ¿Doblar el castigo de su padre, que seguramente no sabría nada? No, nunca. Pero… el nombre de mi padre se negaba a salir de mi boca. Yo sabía qué era lo que se sentí al ser traicionado, pero al menos mi padre me lo había compensado. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué haría yo?  
\- “Termina de desnudarte entonces, Thranduil.” – Se volvió hacia su escritorio y se sentó- “Tengo aún algo de trabajo, pero firmar cartas no me impedirán pasar un rato contigo. Ven y chupa.”  
Tuve que arrodillarme y encogerme para hacerle caso. Me metí entre sus piernas para no darme en la cabeza con la tabla, y saqué su miembro para empezar a lamerlo. Oí un rasgueo por encima de mi cabeza: el rey actuaba como si yo no estuviera allí, y leía o escribía cartas mientras yo le masturbaba. Había que decir que era bastante fuerte si quería. 

Llevaba así apenas unos minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Quedé paralizado al instante, si el rey tenía trabajo, no habría prohibido que lo molestaran. Un guardia entró por la puerta cargado con un montón de papeles y los dejó con permiso junto al rey. Gil-Galad tenía una mano en mi cabeza, instándome a que siguiera con mi trabajo. Me encogí aún mas, intentando camuflarme entre las sombras que me proporcionaban el escritorio, la silla y las piernas del rey. Afortunadamente el elfo no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, aunque sí se fijó un instante en mis ropas, que reposaban en una silla. Oh, sí, sería una jornada larga.

En total, el guardia entró tres veces aquella noche, y para mi alivio, cada vez conseguí pasar desapercibido. Una vez el rey se cansó de salirse en mi boca y hacer que me lo tragara, hizo que apoyara los codos en la mesa y mantuviese la espalda y las piernas rectas para usarme como mesa mientras me penetraba. ¿Cuánto aguante tenía? No lo averigüé, pues a las cuatro horas, cuando me despidió al terminar el trabajo, ya estaba erecto de nuevo. Al salir por la puerta noté el abrazo de mi padre.  
\- “¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?” –me preguntó- “No oí gemidos como otras veces, y un guardia entró varias veces. ¿Acaso el rey quería que lo ayudases con su trabajo?”  
\- “Algo así.” –no quería contarle que el rey sabía que yo había tenido una aventura y me había castigado- “Él tenía trabajo, pero no quería perderse una noche conmigo y me hizo masturbarle mientras trabajaba, y luego me usó de escritorio mientras me tomaba… El guardia no me vio.”  
\- “¿Pero qué pasa aquí?” –se escandalizó él mientras caminábamos a mi habitación- “¿La afición del rey al sexo contigo que te usa en su trabajo, arriesgándose a que te pillen con él? ¿Qué le haces para que tenga semejante obsesión?”  
\- “Nada en especial.”-susurré-  
“Mentira, todo mentira… Por favor, perdóname, pero no quiero que te haga daño.” Con esos pensamientos me dormí, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mirando su rostro. Mi padre se hacía viejo, yo lo notaba. La cercanía de la guerra, el rey haciéndome el amor, yo pidiéndole que me tomara también, todo lo que le rodeaba le producía estrés. Su rostro hermoso y sereno escondía una gran preocupación. ¿Y yo? Yo sólo lo empeoraba. Me abracé a él con más fuerza y le di un besito en los labios. Su cara se relajó un poco y sonrió. Debía de estar soñando.  
\- “Te quiero, Ada.” –le susurré frotando mi cara contra su pecho-  
A la mañana siguiente bajé a desayunar con la mente nublada. En un extremo de la mesa estaba el rey, que alzó la mirada al oírme llegar y me dirigió una discreta sonrisa desafiante. Me senté entre mi padre y Cirthon y pronto me olvidé de todo al entablar una animada conversación con el último. Hasta que el rey tocó su copa con una cuchara y lo miramos.  
\- “La guerra se acerca, amigos míos. Está decidido: nosotros renunciaremos a antiguos conflictos y formaremos una alianza con los hombres. Marcharemos juntos dentro de un mes exacto, y devolveremos al mal a la oscuridad de la que emergió. Empujaremos a Sauron hasta Mordor y allí, finalmente, pondremos fin a todos estos siglos de horror y temor.”  
Dio una charla sobre los lugares donde pensaban presentar guerra, pero yo me negaba a escucharle. Simplemente le miraba apoyando la barbilla en la palma de mi malo, fingiendo interés mientras estudiaba todos sus gestos y expresiones. Quería averiguar si intentaba adivinar la identidad de mi supuesto amante.

Esos pensamientos fueron los que me arrojaron al suelo una vez más en el entrenamiento de ése día. Noté la punta de mi espada cerca de mi garganta, y miré malhumorado a Cirthon.  
\- “¿A qué esa cara, mi señor?” –bufó él tendiéndome una mano- “Si le parece mal esto, tal vez debería clavarle de verdad la espada, como cualquier orco aprovecharía para hacer. Está usted muy distraído, así que espero que no se lleve de paseo sus dragones a la guerra porque entonces nos quedaremos sin heredero a la corona…”  
\- “Si, ya, bueno…” -resoplé yo mientras me quitaba el sudor de la frente. Para ir hacia la temporada de invierno, hacía bastante calor-  
\- “Mire, mi señor, no tengo mucha idea de lo que le pasa a pesar de ser bastante cercano, pero sí sé que eso no le hace mucho bueno. Me preocupas, Thranduil, no tienes la actitud que un elfo como tú debería de tener frente a una guerra.”  
\- “¿Y qué harás?”  
\- “Fácil. Si no quiere contarme lo que le pasa para poder solucionarlo, me temo que tendré que sacar a sus famosos dragones de su cabeza a golpes.”  
Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre mí espada en alto, y no tuve más remedio que defenderme unos cinco minutos antes de volver a caer a la tierra. Con un mohín de disgusto, aparté la mirada de Cirthon y resoplé ruidosamente. Cirthon me golpeó con la parte plana de la espada en la cabeza.  
\- “Perdone mi señor, no le he oído bien… ¿Es usted un oso o un caballo?”  
\- “Un alce si te parece…”  
Aquél día se alargaba innecesariamente.

Ya llegada la noche, yo estaba sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta en espera de mi padre o el sirviente del rey. Al final, fue el siervo quien llamó a la puerta.  
\- “Mi señor Thranduil, el rey le aguarda.”  
\- “Voy enseguida. Estoy esperando a mi padre.”  
\- “Pero…mi señor, su padre ya se encuentra con el rey.”  
Di un salto, sorprendido. ¿Acaso…? Pero no era posible, no tan pronto. Ignorando al siervo, salí corriendo en dirección a la alcoba de Gil-Galad. Me detuve en la puerta, y respirando hondo, llamé. Tal vez con algo de impaciencia.  
\- “Oh, Thranduil, entra.” –se oyó la voz feliz del rey al otro lado de la puerta.-  
Le hice caso y entré. Allí me quedé.

Mi rostro palideció al instante, contraído por una mueca de terror. El rey estaba acuclillado en la cama, y detrás de él, estaba mi padre. Patético, humillado. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con las manos atadas a la espalda y las piernas abiertas en uve. Tenía una mordaza en la boca que le impedía hablar. Tenía una cuerda fina atada a su cuello con un lazo, y el otro lado estaba conectado con su miembro. Oropher debía mantener la cabeza erguida para que la cuerda no le tensara tanto. Su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos.

Pero lo peor… lo peor era el rey. Parecía concentrado en la tarea de meter lo más profundo posible el mango de la espada de mi padre dentro del propietario. Ahora, no más de unos centímetros escasos sobresalían del orificio de Oropher. Miré a los ojos de mi padre. Sus ojos verdes no reflejaban más que una inmensa agonía, miedo y vergüenza. Él no pudo soportar más y bajó los ojos, estremeciéndose y gimiendo débilmente a través de la mordaza. ¿Por qué?  
\- “Ada.” –susurré mientras mis ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas-  
\- “Te lo advertí, Thranduil.” –habló el rey-  
Me giré bruscamente hacia él, mirándolo con dolor. Él hablaba tranquilo, como si sólo fuera una reprimenda, como si no estuviese penetrando a mi padre con la espada de éste. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Yo… quería odiarle, con toda mi alma deseaba correr hacia él y ahogarle con mis propias manos. Pero no podía. Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo no se movía, los insultos no salían de mi boca. Simplemente mi cuerpo estaba allí, esperando órdenes, tal vez. ¿Qué soy, un soldado? ¿Por qué pasa esto?  
\- “Te dije bien claro que si no confesabas, el castigo sería mucho peor. Decidiste arriesgarte, desafiarme. Ahora, tú y tu padre debéis pagarlo.”  
\- “¿Pero por qué?” –hablé al fin- “¿Cómo…?”  
\- “Debes aprender, muchacho, que pocas personas pueden torearme y salir victoriosas. Hasta ahora, tu padre ha sido una de ellas. Ha dejado de serlo porque su hijo no lo es.”  
Se levantó de la cama y se giró hacia mí, frotándose las manos con una toalla. Con un gesto me indico que me acercara, y mi cuerpo se movió sólo. Débil, soy débil.  
\- “¿Pero, cómo se enteró?”-mascullé pálido-  
El rey esbozó una sonrisa que no inspiraba nada bueno.  
\- “Simplemente le pregunté a tu padre sobre ello, y mencioné el castigo que te impondría por desobedecer mis órdenes. Por mucho que te hubiesen violado o lo inocente que tú fueras, te seguiría castigando hasta que apareciese el culpable. Tu padre sabía que se metía en la ciénaga, pero te quiere tanto que decidió hundirse para salvarte. ¿No es así, mi querido Oropher?” –colocó una mano sobre la cuerda tensa, provocando un aullido de dolor por parte de mi padre-  
\- “¡Basta, basta! Aunque él te dijera que fue él quien pasó la noche conmigo, te aseguro que no tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien le rogué que me tomara.”  
\- “¿Por qué lo harías?”  
\- “Porque, porque…. Porque las noches que me hace pasar usted son muy dolorosas, parece que no se diera cuenta de que hace daño… ¡Yo sólo quería tener una tarde con mi padre porque sabía que él me trataría con un cariño que usted nunca me daría!”- me encaré con lagrimas en los ojos. Fuerte, quiero ser fuerte.-  
\- “Bien, siento mucho eso, pero ahora te aseguro que no tendrás ni una pizca de amor de mi parte. Entonces verás el cariño que te tenía.”  
\- “¡Está bien, lo acepto, pero por favor, libere a mi padre!” –me puse de rodillas y le supliqué, pero el rey seguía con la cara de piedra- “Se lo ruego…”  
\- “No, joven, tu padre debe afrontar el castigo de tomar una de las pertenencias del rey. “Y tú también seguirás con tu castigo.”  
Yo seguía con la mirada clavada al suelo, llorando. Oí que mi padre gemía, y cuando le miré vi que me observaba con desesperación. Entendí por el brillo de sus ojos que no quería que yo fuese castigado. Pero no pude decir nada. El rey me agarró del pelo y me arrojó a la cama. Literalmente. Gemí cuando él bajó mis pantalones. Presentía que aquella noche sería tan larga como la anterior. Fuerte, sumiso, debo reparar mi error. Debo recompensar a mi padre.

Noté los dedos del rey entrar en mí e inspeccionar mi canal. Mientras se preparaba para la primera embestida, miré a mi padre.  
\- “Lo siento, Ada.”-le susurré casi imperceptiblemente-  
El me miró y negó como pudo con la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Eso sólo hizo que una tímida lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla. Solté un grito ahogado cuando el rey me penetró con ganas. Una y otra vez, el rey me empujó con sus caderas, para que mi cuerpo se moviera al compás y cara rozase de vez en cuando la de mi padre. Cuando estuvo a punto de venirse me empujó para que aplastara mi cara en el hombro de Oropher. Con un gemido recibí la semilla del otro en mi interior.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? Hacía mucho calor. Mi cuerpo empezaba ya a sudar, y el de mi padre estaba ardiendo. Recordé que hacía mucho tiempo mi padre había mostrado mi cuerpo por primera vez al rey. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad de aquello. Él me prometió que no debía preocuparme por el público que tuve aquél día, que cuando estuviera con el rey éste se aseguraría de tener una completa intimidad. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, estaba siendo machacado por Gil-Galad justo al lado de mi padre. Y mi padre estaba sufriendo a mi lado.  
\- “No me vengas con esa mirada, Oropher.” –saltó de pronto el rey- “Ambos os lo merecéis. Aunque tal vez tengas algo de razón… En realidad no es que sea este un castigo muy logrado. Excepto tu… posición, al muchacho esta noche se le está haciendo como todas las demás. Tal vez sería buena idea dejarle hacer algo especial, ¿verdad?”  
Noté que salía de mí, y al volverme esquivé una daga que me había tirado el rey.   
\- “Suelta la cuerda del pene y sácale la espada antes de que se ensucie demasiado.”  
Sin darme más crédito, Gil-Galad volvió a penetrarme, pero conseguí alargarme daga en mano para alcanzar la cuerda. Temblé un momento porque al cortarla le haría daño a mi padre, pero terminé arriesgándome con un movimiento brusco pero rápido. Oropher gritó de nuevo y al notar la cuerda floja aprovechó para echar la cabeza atrás. Algo más relajado, comenzó a hiperventilar, soltando algún que otro sonido grutural en el proceso. Deshice con cuidado el nudo que rodeaba su pene y sus testículos, notando cómo palpitaban del dolor, incluso se habían puesto algo azulados. Sus piernas le temblaban, y a mí me daba miedo continuar. El rey notó mi duda y la resolvió dándome una fuerte embestida y tirándome encima de mi padre. Al aterrizar sobre su estómago, Oropher gritó todavía más fuerte. Apuesto a que le he hecho clavarse el mango más profundo en sus paredes.

Apoyándome en una mano para no volverá perder el equilibrio, agarré con la otra la cuchilla y tiré con cuidado. Ese movimiento debió de causar en él un gran dolor. Con una risita, el rey se separó de mí y colocó su cara justo encima de la suya, con gesto de estar disfrutando enormemente. Mi padre le dirigió una mirada algo temerosa, y luego alzó la cabeza para mirarme a mí. El rey siguió su mirada y también me miró un segundo. Luego agarró la barbilla de mi padre para obligarlo a mantener contacto visual.   
\- “¿A qué esperas, muchacho?”  
Tragando saliva, agarré de nuevo la hoja con cuidado de no cortarme. Tiré suavemente de nuevo, y oí gemir a mi padre. Él intentaba controlar su dolor para que Gil-Galad no disfrutara tanto de las vistas. Visualizando cómo estaba la hoja, fui sacándola con cuidado a la vez que tiraba hacia arriba. Poco a poco, las vetas de oro y plata fueron aflorando, y con cada una, un nuevo gemido por parte de mi padre. Ya casi estaba, sólo faltaba el pomo. Con un último tirón logré sacarlo. El orificio de mi padre quedó abierto y enrojecido, como un agujero negro.

No pude evitar estremecerme al ver la sangre que goteaba del mango de la cuchilla. ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a mi padre antes de llegar como para extraer esa cantidad? Quería que parara, que dejara irse a mi padre aunque me tuviese con él todo el día, aunque me montara delante de todo el pueblo.  
\- “Oh, oh, deliciosa expresión.” –me giré y vi que el rey estaba apenas a un centímetro de distancia del rostro de mi padre, quien intentaba desesperadamente librarse de su agarre.- “Se ve que debe ser cosa de herencia…”  
Se relamió y pasó la lengua por el rostro de mi padre. Lamió sus lágrimas y su sudor con una sonrisa de serpiente. Mi padre se sintió libre de presión en su trasero y cerró las piernas a mi alrededor, como asegurándose de que seguía con él. Yo me abracé a ellas y las besé. Oropher encogió los dedos de los pies e hizo un esfuerzo para agarrarme con más fuerza.  
\- “¡Pero bueno! Ya basta de divertirme yo sólo, que maleducado soy…” –rió el rey-  
Gateó hasta mí y se puso a mi espalda. Me empujó susurrándome que me tumbara sobre mi padre. Yo lo hice con suavidad y apoyando las manos en la sábana para no estrujarle demasiado. Sentí que mi pene chocaba con el de mi padre y me estremecí por una descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo.  
\- “Mi señor…” –me volví hacia él- “Libere ya a mi padre, él ha sufrido mucho daño, está sangrando.”  
\- “No lo haré, debe terminar su castigo, nos tenemos que divertir. Y si sangra, es porque lleva mucho tiempo sin ejercitarse, ¿verdad, querido?”  
Entonces abrió mi orificio y siguió penetrándome.  
\- “Dado a que lleváis una espléndida relación entre padre e hijo, no dudo que esto os va a gustar. El otro día os lo pasasteis bastante bien, ¿verdad? Pero hay que darle oportunidad a otras formas de pasárselo bien.”  
Mi padre abrió los ojos al máximo y negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.  
\- “Ay no, Oropher, que no es lo que piensas.” –se quejó el rey- “En fin, el caso es que me he enterado que fuiste tú quien profanó a Thranduil, y no él a ti, como debería haber sido si él quería darte placer. Puedo asegurarte que él es muy bueno como pasivo. Yo quiero hacerte el favor de mostrártelo.”  
Yo me volví hacia él con brusquedad, cubriendo la cara de mi padre con mi largo cabello dorado. Recordé aquella tarde en el banco. “Sería muy diferente violar a tu propio padre sólo por un capricho” había pensado. ¿Acaso era eso a lo que se refería con pasárselo bien? Y sin embargo, mi padre tenía la cabeza echada sobre las colchas, con la cara mucho más relajada. Incluso parecía que sonreía agradecido a Gil-Galad. ¿Qué tan malo era lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza? El rey me hizo ponerme de rodillas sin sacar su miembro de mí.  
\- “Me parece que he metido a tu hijo en una vida sexual eternamente pasiva, Oropher, y es una pena. ¿Harías el favor?”  
Mi padre soltó sus piernas y se puso de rodillas con algo de dificultad. Antes de nada se acercó a mí y frotó afectuosamente su nariz contra la mía, y luego pegó nuestras frentes. Aún llevaba la mordaza, así que en vez de darme un beso, bajó rozándome con su nariz y recorrió mi mejilla, mi mandíbula, mi cuello y luego enterró la cara en mi pelo para simular un abrazo. Luego se puso de espaldas a mí y apoyando la cara en la almohada, elevó su trasero, ofreciéndomelo.  
\- “¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Ada! ¡Mi rey! ¡Ada!” –me rebelé exasperado mientras el rey me empujaba-  
\- “Oh, vamos. Te aseguro que te sentirás genial.” –me tentó Gil-Galad- “Además, ya lo tienes abierto para ti…”  
Y ya no me dejó contestar, porque cogió mi pene y lo levantó para orientarlo hacia el trasero de mi padre. Intenté gritar de nuevo, pero en vez eso jadeé. Ya estaba dentro de mi padre. Definitivamente ya no era virgen: ni por delante ni por detrás.  
\- “¿Gusta, muchacho?”  
Como él seguía dentro de mí, empezó a embestirme suavemente, y mi cuerpo también empujaba las caderas de mi padre. Intenté detenerlo pero no fui capaz. Me sentía como una pelota de tenis, balanceándome entre los dos elfos sin descanso, como un juguete. Empecé a llorar de nuevo y me eché sobre la espalda de mi padre. Noté los dedos de mi padre acariciar mi barbilla, y yo me restregué contra ellos.  
\- “¡Ada, por favor, perdóname!”-grité-  
Él, en cambió, sólo gimió. Yo sentía mi miembro contra sus paredes, notaba algo caliente que se removía en cada vaivén, y supe que mi padre seguía sangrando.  
\- “Por favor, deje ir a mi padre.”-sollocé de nuevo-  
Y sin embargo, ese deseo no se me concedió hasta algunas horas después, cuando mi padre cayó desmayado mientras el rey frotaba su miembro en su cara.  
\- “Oh, vaya.” –se lamentó el rey entonces, mientras me observaba acudir a su rescate y abrazarlo con fuerza- “Pero bueno, ha aguantado más de lo que me esperaba…”  
\- “Ada…” –sollozaba yo sin hacerle caso, pero mi padre no abrió los ojos-  
\- “Ay, qué se le va a hacer… Bien, su castigo se ha terminado.”  
Al oír sus palabras, alcé la mirada, sorprendido. Él ya había recogido su daga y ahora me la tendía.  
\- “Hoy nos hemos divertido, ¿verdad?”- rió mientras yo cortaba las ataduras de mi padre. Le habían dejado una marca profunda, sobre todo en las muñecas-  
Busqué las ropas de mi padre en la habitación y las encontré un poco más allá. Las cogí y le puse la túnica fina a mi padre. Como era de madrugada me abstuve a ponerle los pantalones por miedo de hacerle daño, además, era poco probable toparse con un guardia a esas horas. Me vestí rápidamente   
\- “Mi señor…”-susurré mientras aseguraba a mi padre, desmayado sobre mis hombros-  
\- “¿Sí?”  
\- “¿Por qué le hizo esto a mi padre? ¿Por qué no un castigo más convencional?”  
\- “Oh, ¿tu padre no te lo dijo?” –sonrió con malicia- “Hace tiempo fuimos amantes secretos, y yo quería recordar viejos tiempos…”  
Le miré con horror.  
\- “Te aseguro que no miento. Pregúntale a tu padre cuando despierte. Ahora desaparece de mi vista.”  
Le obedecí con gusto, y salí pitando de aquél infierno. Intentando no hacer ruido y jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo de llevar a mi padre prácticamente a rastras, llegué a duras penas a mi habitación. Con cuidado, dejé reposar a mi padre en la cama mientras preparaba el baño lo mejor que pude, y luego le quité la ropa para meterlo en la bañera. Él seguía dormido, y eso me preocupó. Me metí tras él y empecé a lavar su cuerpo, apoyándolo en mi pecho como él hacía y besándole la frente una y otra vez mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre su cabello.

Luego me eché a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo con fuerza. Al menos, había dejado de sangrar. Me quedé mirando su rostro hasta que despertó casi al amanecer. Me miró y con una sonrisa débil limpió mis lágrimas.  
\- “Ay, mi lucecita, cuanto lo siento…”-me susurró con la voz ronca-  
\- “¿Por qué?”  
\- “Es una larga historia…”  
Le sonreí a mi pesar.  
\- “Ahora mismo estás en mi dominio, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Por favor explícamelo todo…”  
\- “¿Por dónde debería empezar?”  
\- “Por donde le dices al rey que fuiste tú quien me tomó el otro día. Desde allí cuenta todo y termina con el detalle de que tú y el rey fuisteis amantes.”  
A esto último mi padre palideció y me miró con temor.  
\- “¿Quién te lo dijo?”  
\- “El rey mientras salíamos de su habitación. Pero tú estabas inconsciente…”  
Oropher se soltó de mi agarre para sentarse con una mueca. Pacientemente, esperé a que ordenase sus ideas. Intenté ver su rostro, pero él sacudió la cabeza y formó una cortina con su pelo liso.  
\- “Intenté ocultártelo… Pero todo secreto acaba saliendo a la luz.” –enterró la cara entre sus brazos- “¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Gil-Galad? ¿Por qué no callaste?”  
\- “Lo siento, padre, me lo dijo porque yo le pregunté la causa de ese castigo tan poco… convencional que te impuso. Y él me respondió que quería recordar viejos tiempos…”  
\- “Por supuesto, es natural en Gil-Galad. Ya te dije que tenía sus propias costumbres.” –con un pesado suspiro me miró- “Está bien, te lo contaré todo.”  
Yo me erguí para sentarme junto a él.  
\- “El hecho de que fuésemos antiguos amantes convenció al rey para aceptarte como heredero y en su cama… Tal vez pensando que supondrías mi reemplazo. Aquél día yo no sólo te traicioné, sino que cobardemente intercambié tu cuerpo para que el mío no resultase profanado… de nuevo. Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan mal por esa decisión, pero ni siquiera he intentado arreglarla ni te he contado la verdad.”  
\- “Y sin embargo… Confesaste ante el rey.”  
\- “Sí, sentí que podría salvarte de un terrible castigo. Lo que no sabía es que tú, imprudentemente, habías desafiado al rey a descubrir mi identidad. A un alto precio. Si me lo hubieras contado, podría haber negociado mejor y no caer en su trampa.” –me miró a los ojos, pero yo no fui capaz de sostener su mirada. Algo apenado, mi padre me dio un beso en la frente para alegrarme- “Cuando tras confesar me hizo desnudarme, supe que iba a castigarme cruelmente, pero no me importaba si con eso te dejaba fuera del peligro. Y entonces, el rey hizo que acudieras. Deseé que fuera parte de la humillación el que tú me vieras, pero el rey tenía además otros planes.”  
\- “Yo… no quería hacerte daño. Y sin embargo el rey…”-mascullé-  
\- “Lo sé, noté como sufrías al sacarme la espada porque me hacías daño. Y luego, cuando quiso que me tomaras… Ay mi lucecita, no tenías que sentirte tan culpable, deberías haber disfrutado como te aconsejó el rey.”  
\- “¿Pero cómo voy a disfrutar violándote?” –gemí sin comprender-  
\- “Como sea. Yo intentaba convencerte de que no pasaba nada a través de mis movimientos, pero eres muy noble como para caer en el agujero de la lujuria como hace el rey.” –rió sin alegría-  
Negué con la cabeza tristemente, y luego me dejé caer sobre el pecho de mi padre.  
\- “¿Quieres que te cuente lo de mi amorío con el rey? Empezó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que nacieras. El nuestro era un amor prohibido, y fue corto. Pero muy, muy intenso…”  
Alcé la mirada y escuché las palabras de mi padre. ¿Encontraría en su relato algo para reprocharle al rey? ¿Me daría pistas mi padre sobre cómo enfrentarlo?


	5. 5. El rey noldor y el amante sindar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso! Ya casi me había olvidado lol. culpa del instituto. Pobre de mi, que hago para merecer esto?

El rey noldor y el amante sindar

Oropher era un tímido elfo que no aparentaría más de diez años humanos. Era pálido y delgado, con el pelo rubio claro y no muy largo para su raza y su edad. En las hermosas y puras Tierras Imperecederas, parecía un mero fantasma entre ángeles. No, al pequeño no le gustaba sobresalir. Rodeado como estaba de hábiles guerreros y grandes sabios milenarios, y él sin ningún talento que valiese la pena, Oropher no se sentía parte de la noble familia sindar a la que pertenecía. Pasaba los largos días de su vida encerrado en su habitación, contemplando las costas blancas y el horizonte azul que se extendía ante él. En su corazón, Oropher sabía que no pertenecía a aquél lugar. Aquella tierra bendecida por los Valar era feliz y alegre como sus habitantes, pero no había desafíos para Oropher. 

Todo el mundo era demasiado feliz, se preocupaba de su familia y su trabajo, de la política que guiaba el pueblo de los elfos. Pero nada más, todo estaba hecho en aquél tiempo. El niño no tenía nada con lo que convertirse en un héroe como sus antepasados, así que seguía encerrado, soñando con viajar a la Tierra Media y ser grande. Pero todavía no era el tiempo, nadie los necesitaba al otro lado del mar, y los elfos estaban demasiado cómodos en las tierras puras como para molestarse a ir de visita.

Oropher estaba solo.

Con un suspiro, el chico se dio una vuelta en la cama y miró una de las paredes con pesadez. Contempló sus grandes ojos verdes en el espejo y se sonrió tímidamente a sí mismo. Sus ojos era lo único que tenía algo de color en él, lo único que le gustaba por ser diferente. Su padre era rubio como él, un tono o dos más oscuro, pero sus ojos eran azules. De hecho, toda su familia tenía los ojos más azules, más claros o más oscuros, excepto sus tíos maternos, que los tenían marrones. Oropher se consideraba… la oveja alvina de la familia. El más pequeño, el más débil y descerebrado, el diferente. La verdad es que no le llegaba a disgustar del todo, algunas veces se reían de él, y no era un comportamiento muy común entre los elfos, por lo que Oropher se sentía algo especial por ello. Era triste que un niño sólo sobresaliera por ser humillado, pero a Oropher era lo único que le quedaba. Al menos, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para embarcarse sólo hasta la Tierra Media.

Saliendo de entre las sábanas agarró una túnica simple y blanca. Le gustaba usarla porque hacía resaltar sus ojos. Descendió por las enredaderas desde su balcón hasta el jardín dispuesto a dar un paseo y sentir el aire salino del mar inundando su nariz con su aroma. Corrió hasta la costa, saltando de roca en roca. Trepó una última duna y al fin vio la playa extenderse ante él. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro. Normalmente la playa estaba vacía, pero esa mañana había un elfo de cabellos negros sentado cómodamente en la orilla, dejando que el agua mojara sus pies de vez en cuando.  
Cuando ya se daba la vuelta para buscar otro sitio, el otro elfo notó su presencia y se giró hacia él, también algo molesto. Sus ojos cruzaron miradas, y el rostro del moreno se relajó de inmediato.  
\- “Ey, hola. Ven aquí, no te preocupes, el agua está estupenda.”  
Atraído por su voz suave, Oropher dejó sus zapatillas en una roca y se acercó descalzo al otro. Se sentó cerca de él por curiosidad. Le gustaba el brillo que arrancaba el sol dorado en sus cabellos y en sus ojos oscuros, tornándolos color miel en ocasiones. Tenía un rostro hermoso. Apenas le pasaría unos siglos, y sin embargo parecía mucho mayor.  
\- “Mi nombre es Gil-Galad. ¿Vienes aquí de seguido?”  
\- “Siempre que salgo. Soy Oropher.” –el elfo joven frunció el ceño un segundo. Conocía aquél nombre y la casa a la que pertenecía. Era un noldor, y su padre odiaba aquellos sabiondos-   
\- “Vaya…” –murmuró simplemente el mayor al mirarlo- “Supongo que estás molesto porque he invadido tu espacio, ¿no? Oropher… ¿Eres un noble sindar?”  
\- “Así es.”-el niño levantó la barbilla en señal de orgullo. No le importaba que Gil-Galad fuera superior a él en cuanto a política, él era un intruso en su santuario y Oropher mandaba en aquél lugar.-  
Gil-Galad empezó a reír, y el pequeño le dirigió una mirada dura. Podía adivinar por qué su padre odiaba a aquellos morenos. No podía creerse que se había acercado a él sólo porque el sol le daba en la cara.  
\- “Eres adorable cuando te pones así, Oropher.”  
\- “¿Quién te crees que eres?”  
\- “¿Por qué te insultas? Es un cumplido. Mira, te has sonrojado y tus ojos están llorosos. Cualquiera podría confundirte con una bella doncella. Eres tan… frágil.” –Gil-Galad le sonreía mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-  
Pero no, Oropher no era tan frágil. Con un grito, le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz con su puño de niño. Con una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor, Gil-Galad se echó atrás mientras se sujetaba la nariz sangrante. Oropher le sacó la lengua antes de irse corriendo. ¿Quién se había creído para llamarle niña? Sin mirar atrás corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

Aún recostado en la arena blanca, Gil-Galad sonrió ignorando la hemorragia.

Pasaron las horas, y Oropher seguía maldiciendo al moreno cuando los sirvientes le llamaron a la cena. Bajó refunfuñando. Le había pegado tan fuerte que su mano aún palpitaba del dolor. Su padre lo notó y le preguntó al respeto.  
\- “Esta mañana bajé a la costa y había un noldor en mi sitio. Me dijo que parecía una chica.”  
\- “Oh, ¿y qué hiciste?”  
\- “Le di un puñetazo en la nariz.”  
El padre comenzó a reír, pero la madre no se quedó tan satisfecha.  
\- “Está mal que alguien te diga que pareces una chica, pero es peor pegarle sin decir nada. Eres alguien importante y no está bien visto. ¿Quién era?”  
\- “Gil-Galad.” –contestó Oropher sin ganas. Su padre dejó de reír al instante-   
\- “¡¿Cómo?! Chico, eres idiota, ¡cómo se te ocurrió pegarle a semejante sujeto! ¡Es el heredero al trono de los noldor! Se acabó, mañana mismo irás a disculparte personalmente. Invita a su familia a una cena para la semana que viene. Por mucho que los odie, no me conviene desafiarlos de ese modo…”  
\- “¡Padre!”  
\- “¡Silencio, Oropher! Haz lo que te he dicho, yo he de preparar todo de inmediato.”- con esas palabras se levantó de la mesa-  
Oropher resopló y paseó su comida por el plato usando el tenedor. No tenía hambre, así que se levantó también, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a su madre, que lo observaba en silencio.  
\- “Sé que estás enfadado, pero debes disculparte. Yo me haré cargo de tu padre, que no debería haberte gritado luego de reírse. Aunque sí sería una buena idea celebrar una cena… Invita al noldor, hijo.”  
El chico salió de la sala. Se pasó la noche en vela, meditando sobre el elfo de cabellos negros, en sus ojos oscuros, y recordó que en ellos no había rastro de burla. Lo había mirado de arriba abajo, casi con admiración. Oropher supo en ese momento que no tendría otra opción que volver a verlo. No había amanecido cuando corría de nuevo hacia la playa. La mañana anterior sólo había estado unos minutos, y el muchacho quería notar una vez más el aire salado. Se tumbó en la arena, y en unos minutos, el sueño lo dominó sin que se diese cuenta.

 

Despertó muchas horas después en un lugar diferente. Estaba recostado en la duna, pero sentía el agua mojando sus pies. ¡La marea! Había dormido hasta el mediodía, así que la marea había subido. ¡Debería haberse despertado como mínimo cuando el agua le había alcanzado! Pero ni siquiera estaba mojado. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, encontrando la respuesta al enigma a pocos centímetros de él.

Gil-Galad seguía dormido junto a él, con la espalda reposando en la duna, como él. Oropher lo observó con mirada acusadora. Tenía una postura relajada, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada, las manos entrelazadas en el pecho. Su respiración era suave y mantenía la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar algún que otro suspiro. Ése día se había dejado el pelo suelto y mechones negros tapaban parcialmente sus ojos y sus orejas. No había rastro del puñetazo del día anterior. Oropher se inclinó un poco en su dirección, y el noldor abrió los ojos, sonriéndole burlonamente.  
\- “Con que estás despierto. Ya era hora, niño. Llegué a primera hora de la mañana y te encontré ahí tirado.”-Oropher quiso levantarse pero el otro le agarró del hombro- “Ayer me pegaste y hoy te salvé de la marea.”  
Oropher frunció el ceño y un brillo de rebeldía relució en sus ojos verdes.  
\- “No necesito tu ayuda. Pero me viene bien que estés aquí, así no tendré que ir a buscarte.” –resopló- “Mis padres se enteraron de que te pegué, y me han dicho que te pida perdón porque no quieren meterse en líos…”  
\- “¿Y…?”  
\- “Perdonadme, tal vez no debí pegarle de forma tan ruin. Pero que le sirva de recordatorio antes de humillarme.”  
Gil-Galad sólo hizo su sonrisa más grande.  
\- “Así que quieres que te perdone… Tal vez me lo piense.”  
\- “Como sea.” –Oropher comenzó a cansarse de su mirada atenta y su extraño tono, así que se liberó de su agarre para marcharse a casa de una vez. Había subido a lo alto de la duna cuando recordó otra cosa- “Creo que mis padres han decidido hacer una gran cena la semana que viene… Estás invitado. Mandaremos la carta oficial cuando se haya decidido.”  
\- “Claro, me gustaría volver a verte.”  
Oropher le dirigió una última mirada antes de empezar a correr. ¿Cómo que se pensaría si perdonarle? Su tarea era disculparse, no le importaba ni lo más mínimo si le perdonaba o no. Él no tenía nada que ver con ese noldor adolescente. Además, no le gustaba la manera en que lo miraba.

No bajó a la playa aquella semana para evitar otra confrontación, pues sospechaba que Gil-Galad estaría allí esperándole. Pero llegó el día de la cena y no tuvo otra opción que volver a cruzarse con él porque su familia había aceptado la invitación. Bajó al comedor vestido con una ligera pero elegante túnica corta, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas igualmente elegantes. Al cuello llevaba un collar de plata con una esmeralda en ella, tenía el mismo color que sus ojos. Vio que su madre atendía ya a los noldor, que esperaban en la puerta. Gil-Galad le dirigió una rápida sonrisa, y Oropher enrojeció. El mayor llevaba una túnica azul marino, muy ajustada.

La cena pasó rápidamente. Oropher se sentía increíblemente incómodo. Lo habían colocado al frente de Gil-Galad, y él le observaba atentamente con cada bocado que daba. El pequeño no se atrevía a levantar la vista del plato. Y sin embargo, lo peor llegó al terminar la velada, pues el noldor se le acercó cuando estaba solo y le dijo que le acompañara a la playa. Oropher miró a sus padres, pero estaban distraídos y no se habían fijado en ellos. Miró a Gil-Galad, desafiante, no mostraría miedo, no ante él.  
\- “Vayamos donde siempre, es un lugar privado y nadie molestará. Además, hace tiempo que no vas, ¿verdad?” –se volvió hacia él y le miró con picardía- “¿No me tendrás miedo?”  
\- “No seas estúpido, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.”  
\- “Vaya, para ser tan pequeño tienes buen temple. Me gusta.”  
\- “Corta el rollo, noldor. Dime de una vez para qué querías hablar conmigo.”  
\- “¿Hablar? ¿Quién dijo nada de hablar? No, yo quiero perdonarte…”  
Habían llegado a la costa, y Oropher comenzó a quitarse las botas. Le lanzó una mirada extrañada cuando la sombra de Gil-Galad se cernió ante él.  
\- “Para eso no hace falta alejarse tanto.”  
El noldor sólo sonrió antes de abalanzarse contra él. Oropher perdió el equilibrio de la sorpresa y los dos rodaron duna abajo. Gil-Galad se colocó sobre él y le impidió levantarse. Era mucho más mayor y fuerte, así que Oropher no pudo quitárselo de encima. Intentó gritar pero el otro le tapó la boca y le atenazó las manos sobre la cabeza.  
\- “Si dejas de revolverte y prometes no gritar te dejaré.”  
Unas lágrimas asomaron de los ojos verdes del niño, pero se relajó y el noldor rebajó la presión.  
\- “¿Qué haces? Suéltame.” –susurró intentando que se quitara de su estómago, donde se había sentado.- “Pesas mucho.”  
\- “Tú mismo me pediste que te perdonara, y eso es lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero necesito algo de ti primero.” –se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios- “Eres tan lindo… me dan ganas de comerte entero, Oropher.”  
El niño se estremeció y comenzó a llorar. Ese noldor estaba loco. ¿Qué pretendía? Notó cómo desabrochaba su túnica mientras le besaba el cuello.  
\- “No… por favor, no me toques… déjame ir.”  
\- “Pero si me dijiste que no me tenías miedo.” –le dio un besito en la nariz- “Pequeño mentiroso… Mírame de nuevo con esos hermosos ojos verdes…”  
Oropher cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió la cabeza, intentando alejarse de él. Su túnica estaba completamente abierta y dejaba ver su pálido torso. Gimió de dolor cuando Gil-Galad le mordió un pezón.  
\- “¡No!”-sollozó con desesperación- “¡Estás loco!”  
Gil-Galad le tapó la boca de nuevo.  
\- “Te dije que no gritaras, pero has desobedecido…” –se levantó un poco y se desabrochó su propia túnica y se bajó las medias, dejando al descubierto su miembro.- “Ven aquí… Y ni se te ocurra morder, o irá a peor.”  
El niño no tuvo valor para resistirse, y cuando el noldor empujó su miembro dentro de su boca, se quedó completamente quieto. Gil-Galad agarró su cabeza y lo hizo moverse para darle placer.  
\- “Bien, buen chico. Realmente eres precioso… Como una doncella… Mejor que una. Quiero tenerte siempre, Oropher.”  
Poco después se corrió dentro de su boca, y Oropher sintió arcadas. El noldor ignoró ese hecho y siguió tanteando su cuerpo. Cuando el niño se sintió algo mejor y acabó de escupir toda esa sustancia asquerosa, se volvió a un lado e intentó gatear lejos de aquél loco. Gil-Galad no se lo permitió, y lo atrajo hacia sí, apretándolo contra su pecho. Oropher seguía derramando lágrima tras otra, temblando a cada caricia.  
\- “¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto me odias?” –susurró al cabo de un rato-  
\- “¿Odiarte? No, Oropher… De hecho, creo que me he enamorado de ti.” –el niño se giró hacia él- “Sí, has oído bien. Me gustan tus ojos esmeraldas, me gusta tu piel fina como la porcelana, tus expresiones… todo. Y quiero conocerte… más a fondo.”  
Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, más suave que los anteriores, lleno de cariño. Oropher quiso quitárselo de encima, y el noldor enterró la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
\- “Pero supongo que aún eres un niño… Puedo esperar, y hasta entonces podríamos ser amigos, ¿no? Así podrías conocerme bien y averiguar que no soy ningún loco pervertido.”  
Al fin se apartó de él.  
\- “Siento mucho todo esto, pero de verdad tenía la necesidad de probarte. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. Hablando de eso… por supuesto que te perdono a ti.”  
Como Oropher no se dignó siquiera a girarse hacia él, el noldor suspiró y se levantó, marchándose en silencio. El niño tardó un poco en recomponerse y volver a casa. Turbado subió a su habitación y se durmió profundamente poco después.

Pasaron los días, y Gil-Galad se presentaba de vez en cuando para pasar el rato. Oropher echó la mirada atrás años después y se dio cuenta de que él y el noldor en verdad tenían una relación de amistad, a su manera. Poco a poco, el pequeño sindar creció y se convirtió en un fuerte guerrero a pesar de seguir siendo joven. Sus hombros se ensancharon y su rostro, al perder la redondez infantil, dejó de parecer frágil. Gil-Galad se mostró decepcionado cuando su pequeña doncella se convirtió en un hombre hecho y derecho, pero no por ello dejó de amarlo. Seguía teniendo la mirada dulce, y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Además del hecho de que Oropher trataba de hablar tal y como un adulto lo haría, y sin embargo, seguía sin perder ese toque de bondad infantil.

Le gustaba retarlo en una y otra cosa, intentando demostrar todo lo que había evolucionado esos años, vengándose mostrando su gran espíritu luego de las noches en las que Gil-Galad lo había humillado burlándose de su debilidad como aquella noche en la playa. El noldor había hecho distintos amagos con intención de tomarlo a partir de los 1.500 años. Al principio el rubio lloraba cada vez que el mayor lo tumbaba y los besaba en lugares íntimos. Luego tomó la fuerza suficiente como para empujar lejos al moreno. Afortunadamente para Gil-Galad, el corazón de Oropher era compasivo y luego de ver el daño que le causaba al mantenerlo alejado, le permitió probarle de nuevo. ¡Qué feliz se había sentido el moreno cuando había vuelto a ver el ya tonificado cuerpo de Oropher, después de dos siglos enteros! Esa noche incluso habían dormido juntos.

Se reunían en secreto, pues ambos sabían que sus familias no aprobarían su amistad del todo, y mucho menos su amorío. Oropher se alzaba cada vez más alto entre sus parientes, pero seguía bajo el mandato de sus padres. La sorpresa vino cuando Gil-Galad le ofreció un pase a la Tierra Media. Muchos elfos iban a viajar de nuevo a través del mar. Oropher accedió encantado, y poco después contemplaba las Tierras Imperecederas alejarse en el mar. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de brillar y cumplir sus sueños de niño.

Observaba la tormenta que se avecinaba cuando notó una mirada en su espalda. Se giró y localizó a Gil-Galad observándole un poco más allá. Oropher había aprendido a leer su mirada y sabía que en la del noldor sólo había deseo. Le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió. El noldor inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a su camarote. El rubio se giró de nuevo y respiró profundamente el aire salino. Habían pasado muchos siglos desde que se habían conocido, él acababa de cumplir los 2.000 años, y a esa edad los elfos nobles debían buscar una pareja para enlazarse con ella. Gil-Galad lo consideraba lo suficientemente mayor para ir más en serio entre ellos, y Oropher lo sabía a la perfección.

Con un suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia el camarote del noldor, sabiendo que había dado su consentimiento para que le tomara. A Oropher el virgen se le había acabado el tiempo. Pero hacía tiempo que estaba preparado. Llamó a la puerta y entró resueltamente. Los truenos cubrirían sus gritos por dolorosos que fueran.

\- “¡Ay, Gil-Galad! ¡No tan intenso!” –gimió de nuevo el elfo de ojos verdes-  
\- “Oh, vamos, sabes que me gusta así…” –el noldor siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza contra la pared. Mantenía una de las piernas del pequeño en el aire para penetrarlo con mayor comodidad- “Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.”  
Oropher resopló, y al segundo notó la semilla del otro inundando su canal. Se liberó del agarre del mayor y caminó hasta la cama. Gimió cuando Gil-Galad empezó a lamerle el miembro, y acarició sus cabellos oscuros. 

Sí, llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Desde que se habían asentado hacía veinte años en aquellas tierras y Gil-Galad se había coronado rey de los noldor como sus antepasados, el mayor insistía en poseerlo noche tras noche. Poco a poco su pálido cuerpo se había adaptado a las fuertes embestidas y los posesivos besos del mayor. Pero el rubio sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Quería a Gil-Galad, y le gustaban las caricias que él le proporcionaba, le gustaba ser especial para alguien. Pero el suyo era un amor prohibido, condenado al desastre. Ellos no estaban destinados a permanecer juntos, y los dos lo sabían.

Todos los señores se quejaban de que el rey, a su edad, aún no había elegido una esposa, cosa que no hacía porque estaba ocupado con Oropher. El mayor se encontraba cada vez bajo más presión y sin embargo él no se atrevía a quitársela. Oropher sabía que sería él quien tendría que cortar.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y el mayor le miró preocupado. Oropher negó con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama, arrastrando al rey con él.  
\- “Sabes que te quiero, Gil-Galad…”  
El otro lo miró con cariño y se apoyó en la almohada, abrazándolo.  
\- “¿Ya te has decidido?” –le susurró-  
\- “Es que no puedo más, me duele demasiado…” –Oropher comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a él con más fuerza- “Me duele tener que esconderme, me duele saber que lo nuestro ya no puede ir a más. Y yo… yo…”  
\- “Tú te has enamorado. Has elegido al fin y no soy yo el afortunado.” –Oropher alzó la cabeza y le miró asustado- “Pero no temas, yo te comprendo. Es una hermosa muchacha, a mí también me atrae. Pero yo no estoy hecho para amar, Oropher, tú lo sabes desde siempre y aun así has estado conmigo estos siglos… yo creía que serías tú quien me enseñaría a querer, pero a estas alturas ya sé que es imposible. Me gusto tal como soy, me gusta no tener obligaciones con nadie y ser libre.”  
\- “Y si yo me voy, te dejaré libre para probar otros cuerpos. Eso es lo que piensas desde hace mucho.”  
\- “Los dos estaremos mejor separados. Tú podrás formar la familia que siempre quisiste y yo…seguiré como siempre.”  
\- “Así que en verdad esta noche era una despedida…”  
\- “Nunca quise hacerte daño, y sin embargo te he mantenido atado a mi lado.”  
Oropher selló sus labios con un beso.  
\- “¿En verdad todos los finales son así?” –le dijo- “Yo no lo creo. Todo lo que tengo en la cabeza me grita que te dé la mejor despedida de todas, por todos los años en los que me apoyaste. Sin ti seguiría en la sombra de las Tierras imperecederas.”  
\- “Me gustaría tenerte para siempre… Me gustaría que fueses feliz.” –suspiró cansado el rey- “Pero ahora esas dos cosas son más bien contrarias.”  
\- “Esta noche puedes tenerme para siempre… y a partir de mañana los dos seremos felices por separado.”  
\- “Prométemelo.” –masculló el mayor mientras inspeccionaba el orificio del pequeño, preparándolo para una nueva sesión- “Prométeme que serás feliz y que siempre serás solo mío por aquí detrás.”  
\- “Te lo prometo. No pienso dejar que nadie más me toque.”  
Con una sonrisa y un último beso, el rey noldor y el amante sindar se unieron por última vez en mucho tiempo.

 

Cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme. Mi padre tenía una curiosa forma de narrar. Crucé las piernas con fuerza para ocultar la erección que tenía desde que me había imaginado a mi padre como un niño indefenso ante el gran y feroz Gil-Galad.  
\- “¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, ni siquiera después de convertirme en el amante del rey?”  
\- “Tenía miedo… no quería que me odiaras.”  
\- “Padre, por nada del mundo te odiaría. Además, lo que hubo entre vosotros no tenía nada de malo. Estabais enamorados…”  
\- “Lo nuestro era algo prohibido. Él era un príncipe noldor y yo un sindar hijo de un elfo que los odiaba de todo corazón.”  
\- “¿Era a ese amorío a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que sabías lo que era un amante secreto?”  
\- “En parte. ¿Sabes, Thranduil? Soy un padre horrible.”  
\- “No digas eso.”  
\- “Puedo hacerlo, es la verdad, y tú también puedes odiarme con comodidad. No sólo por ocultarte algo tan serio como lo que hubo entre el rey y yo, sino también por mentirte sobre mis sentimientos actuales. Y es que yo ahora mismo cometo un pecado entre los hombre, sino también entre los elfos. Amar a tu propio hijo, Thranduil, ¿cómo calificarías eso?”  
Le miré a los ojos, sonriente, y él me dirigió una mirada confundida.  
\- “Viniendo de un padre viudo, una bendición para el hijo.” – le contesté- “Te quiero padre, pues sólo tú has estado a mi lado desde siempre.”  
\- “Pero está mal… es algo prohibido.”-masculló Oropher-  
\- “No me importa, eso no puede cambiar mi corazón. No quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo porque no quiero que el rey te castigue de nuevo, pero sí te prometo que seguiré amándote sin importar los azotes que me merezca por ello.” –concluí mi pequeño discurso con un beso-


End file.
